Klaine's Facebook
by Sweet-Porcelain16
Summary: The Glee gang are on Facebook! AU from Furt. Klaine. Rated T to be safe. Lots of Warbler-ness.
1. Hacking

**A/N Okay. Facebook Fic. I've never tried one of these before... I hope it's alright! Just a couple of things:**

**AU from after Furt.**

**This is all un-beta-ed, so any mistakes are my own.**

**Frape basically means when someone hacks into someone else's Facebook account and changes their status or something. Just fyi.**

**Warblers:**

**Nick and Jeff are (sort of) straight (Unlike in most fanfics), joined at the hip (Like in most fics), and completely insane. They ship Klaine. Hard.**

**Wes and David are also straight (Cannon reasons), best friends, but they're Canon!Wevid, not Fanfic!Wevid. In other words, they have sticks up their butts.**

**Kurt and Blaine aren't together yet, but they're best friends.**

**Then there's Thad, Trent, Cameron and a couple of others. Enjoy.**

**Edit: French translation by LovelyGame can be found here (remove spaces and brackets): s / 8629144 / 1 / Le-Klaine-de-Facebook**

0000000000000

**Kurt Hummel **is friends with **Blaine Anderson**,** Jeff Sterling**,** Nick Duval **and **10 other people**.

-**Kurt Hummel**, **Blaine Anderson **and **4 others **like this.

**Mercedes Jones **to **Kurt Hummel**: Miss you already, Kurt. xxx

-**Kurt Hummel**, **Finn Hudson** and **9 others **like this

**Kurt Hummel**: Miss you too, 'Cedes! :( And the entire of New Directions liked this post... I feel loved.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: You should feel loved, dude.

**Quinn Fabray**: Yeah, we miss you. And love you

**Finn Hudson**: I miss you, too!

**Kurt Hummel**: Thank you, guys. And Finn, I live with you. You don't have to miss me ;)

**Mercedes Jones**: That boy of yours better be treating you right.

**Santana Lopez**: Yeah, prep boy, you reading this? Look after Kurt, 'kay?

**Kurt Hummel**: He's not '_my boy_'!

**Blaine Anderson**: I will, guys. It's amazing how you all love him so much.

**Jeff Sterling**: Almost as much as _you _love him, Blaine ;)

**Nick Duval**: Yeah. Hey, hey Jeff!

**Jeff Sterling**: Yes, Nick?

**Nick Duval**: Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

**Jeff Sterling**: That, my friend, depends on what you are thinking.

**Nick Duval**: I'm coming over to discuss Project Klaine.

**Jeff Sterling**: Okie Dokie :)

**Blaine Anderson**: ... Have they gone?

**Kurt Hummel**: I believe so.

**Mercedes Jones**: What's Klaine?

**Nick Duval**: It's Kurt and Blaine's couple name!

**Jeff Sterling**: Yeah, like Zanessa ;)

**Kurt Hummel**: We're not a couple!

**Quinn Fabray**: And neither is 'Zanessa' any more...

**Blaine Anderson**: I thought they'd gone...

000000000000000000000

**Blaine Anderson**: I love Kurt Hummel. He is amazing and handsome and gorgeous and I LOVE HIM. I dream about kissing him. A lot.

**Kurt Hummel**: ...

**Blaine Anderson**: Well, it's true. Also, Nick and Jeff are the best friends ever.

**Kurt Hummel**: Oh. Frape. Right.

**Blaine Anderson**: Not Frape! I LOVE YOU KURT! (And Nick)

**Blaine Anderson**: And Jeff.

**Blaine Anderson**: Shut up, Jeff. You're ruining it!

**Blaine Anderson**: NICK! You just ruined it by saying my name! smh...

**Kurt Hummel**: Yeah, coz we'd never have known it was frape any way... *Sarcasm*

**Wes Montgomery**: Really, guys?

**Mercedes Jones **to **Kurt Hummel**:

Kuuuuurt! Where are youuuuuu?

-**Tina Cohen Chang **likes this

**Tina Cohen Chang**: Yeah Kurt! Why aren't you at home?

**Kurt Hummel**: I think I'm gonna board at Dalton...

**Mercedes Jones**: :(

**Tina Cohen Chang**: :(

**Blaine Anderson**: :)  
>0000000000000000000000000000 <p>

**Blaine Anderson**: Sorry about the frape, **Kurt Hummel**. x

-**Nick Duval**, **Jeff Sterling **and **1 others **likes this

**Jeff Sterling**: What frape? *innocent face*

**Nick Duval**: I don't remember any frape...

**Kurt Hummel**: It's fine :)

**Nick Duval**: Damn. He changed his password. Jeff?

**Jeff Sterling**: Yes, Nick?

**Nick Duval**: Password-working-out mission?

-**19 people** like this

**Jeff Sterling**: Of course :)

00000000

_5 minutes later_

00000000

**Blaine Anderson**: That wasn't hard. What an interesting password Blaine has... I think **Kurt Hummel **would like it a _lot _:)

-**Nick Duval **and **Jeff Sterling **like this.

**Blaine Anderson**: Let's have some fun... ;)

**Blaine 'Loves Kurt Hummel' Anderson**: Okay, who changed my name?

-**Nick Duval **and **Jeff Sterling **like this

**Blaine 'Loves Kurt Hummel' Anderson**: And why is my profile picture a photo of me and Kurt... decorated with hearts?

**Kurt Hummel**: Ohmigod. This is awkward.

**Blaine Anderson**: Kurt. Nick and Jeff fraped me... :(

**Nick Duval**: Yeah. His password was...

**Jeff Sterling**: *drumroll*

**Nick Duval**: KurtHummel !

**Blaine 'Loves Kurt Hummel' Anderson**: Was _not_!

**Wes Montgomery**: Actually, Blaine, it was. I was unfortunatly with Nick and Jeff when they 'fraped' you.

**Kurt** **Hummel**: Well. This is even more awkward.

**Nick Duval**: Awkward Turtle!

**Jeff Sterling**: Awkward giraffe!

**David Thompson**: I notice how Blaine hasn't changed his name or profile picture back...

00000000000000000

**A/N: What do you think? I can't decide whether to add more chapters or not. Review, guys:) xx**


	2. Redvines

**A/N: Hey! Okay, I totally love the Warblers. So there's lots of Warblerness in this: ) and I couldn't help the A Very Potter Musical references... *looks sheepish* (Disclamer: Do I look like Ryan Murphy? I don't own Glee. Or AVPM/S, or anything.) Enjoy! **

**-Darcey **

0000000000000000000000000

**Kurt Hummel**: So... What's everyone doing? I'm bored.

-**Mercedes Jones **likes this

**Mercedes Jones**: Chilling with **Sam Evens**

**Sam Evens**: Chilling with **Mercedes Jones **

**Kurt Hummel**: *Eye roll*

**Rachel Berry**: With **Finn Hudson **

**-Finn Hudson **likes this

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Out with **Mike Chang**

**Mike Chang**: Yeahh! :)

**Kurt Hummel**: *le sigh* everyone is with their boyfriends/girlfriends...

**Blaine Anderson**: Kurt, come hang out with me! :)

-**Jeff Sterling**, **Nick Duval **and **10 others **like this

**Blaine Anderson**: I feel popular...

**Kurt Hummel**: Coming over right now. ;)

**Wes Montgomery**: Painfully oblivious...

**Kurt Hummel**: Of what, may I ask?

**Jeff Sterling**: Oh, nothing...

**Nick Duval**: Nothing at all...

00000000000000

**Kurt Hummel**: In **Blaine Anderson**'s dorm :)

**-Santana Lopez, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **and **20 others **like this

**Santana Lopez**: Wanky!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Get some, Hummel!

**Kurt Hummel**: *Eye roll*

000000000000000

**Blaine Anderson**: You can't just _go _to Pigfarts. It's ON MARS! You _need _a rocket ship!

-**Kurt Hummel **and **6 others **like this

**Kurt Hummel**: Get off Facebook, you nerd ;)

**Thad Harwood**: What the _devil _is going on in here?

**Nick Duval**: I want Hermione Granger!

**Jeff Sterling**: And a rocket ship.

**David Thompson**: I'm falling in love,

**Thad Harwood**: Falling in love,

**Blaine Anderson**: Falling in LOVE,

**Cameron Davis**: With Hermione Granger!

**Thad Harwood**: Dangerrrrrrrrrrrr!

**Wes Montgomery**: What are you guys on about?

**Jeff Sterling**: Favourite Aimee Mann song on three. One, two, three...

**Nick Duval**: Redvines!

**Jeff Sterling**: Redvines!

**Nick Duval**: Favourite type of vines that aren't green.

**Jeff Sterling**: Redvines!

**Nick Duval**: Redvines!

**Jeff Sterling**: Favourite way of saying 'Red Wines' in a german accent

**Nick Duval**: Redvines!

**Jeff Sterling**: Redvines!

**Nick Duval**: OH MY GOD!

**Jeff Sterling**: Where have you _been _all my life?

**Nick Duval**: Oh, just in the cupboard, under some stairs...

**Jeff Sterling**: That is _so cool! _

**Blaine Anderson**: Actually, I think you'll find it's _Totally Awesome. _

**Wes Montgomery**: This is absurd.

**Cameron Davis**: You're absurd!

**Wes Montgomery**: What? Say that again to my face!

**Cameron Davis**: You're absurd!

**Wes Montgomery**: That was hardly to my face, Cameron.

**Thad Harwood**: _Weeees! _You were suppost to say _"But that's absurd!"_!

**Wes Montgomery**: Yeah, but I didn't. What are you guys even talking about?

**Blaine Anderson**: Technically, Wes, we're not talking. We're typing.

**Wes Montgomery**: Immature.

**David Thompson**: *Eye roll*

**Blaine Anderson**: Hey, David, that's totally Kurt's thing!

**Wes Montgomery**: Fine. What are you guys _typing _about?

**Blaine Anderson**: *gasp*

**Thad Harwood**: *gasp*

**Cameron Davis**: *gasp*

**Nick Duval**: *gasp*

**Jeff Sterling**: *gasp*

**David Thompson**: *gasp*

**Wes Montgomery**: I don't find this particularly amusing, guys.

**Thad Harwood**: Hufflepuff's are particularly good finders!

**Cameron Davis**: What the _hell _is a Hufflepuff?

**Thad Harwood**: *sits down meekly*

**Wes Montgomery**: Can someone _please _explain to me what you guys are on about?

**Blaine Anderson**: Well, since you asked so nicely...

**Jeff Sterling**: A Very Potter Musical, of course.

**Nick Duval**: And A Very Potter Sequel.

**Jeff Sterling**: That too.

**Thad Harwood**: It's only the best YouTube show, like _ever_.

**Wes Montgomery**: Oh, come on, it can't be _that _good...

**Cameron Davis**: *gasp* Okay. We'll prove you wrong.

**Blaine Anderson**: Okay, everyone. Anyone who sees this post and loves AVPM/S must like this comment, okay? Anyone in Dalton, McKinley, Crawford, or just... anyone. Help prove Wes wrong ;)

-**1202 people **like this

**Nick Duval**: *makes butt trumpet noises* HA! Who looks stupid now! YOU DO!

-**15 people **like this

**Kurt Hummel**: ... You guys are insane.

-**Wes Montgomery **likes this


	3. Mr Bangy

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Boys night with **Finn Hudson**! But we're bored. **Kurt Hummel**, **Sam Evens**, **Mike Chang**, **Artie Abrams**... Wanna join us?

-**Finn Hudson**, **Kurt Hummel **and **3 others **liked this

**Sam Evens**: Sure :) On my way now, dude.

**Kurt Hummel**: Me? Really? *Speechless*

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Kurt dude, why wouldn't I invite you? All the rest of the ND guys are coming...

**Kurt Hummel**: But I'm not an ND guy any more... And I thought you didn't really count me as a 'guy' in the first place...

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Dude. I know you're a guy. Now come over, and be beaten at COD.

**Mike Chang**: Yeah I'm coming :)

**Blaine Anderson**: Kuuurt! Don't abandon me with these strange people I call my friends...

-**Kurt Hummel **likes this

**Kurt Hummel**: Sorry Blaine... I'm gonna go and thrash these guys at COD. And _then _I'll save you from Wes and his gavel addiction.

**Wes Montgomery**: Bang Bang BANG!

000000000000000

**Kurt Hummel**: Is actually beating **Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** at COD. Wow.

-**Blaine Anderson **likes this

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Beginner's luck.

**Sam Evens**: Nah, dude. You're just crap. We're all beating you

**Finn Hudson**: It's true.

**Artie Abrams**: Preach.

**Mike Chang**: You are coming last, Puck...

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Shhh! Now the whole world knows!

**Blaine Anderson**: Go Kurt!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: *sniggers at Blaine*

**Blaine Anderson**: And why on earth would you be sniggering at me?

**Finn Hudson**: Because you're totally hitting on Kurt. And you don't even realise it. Dude.

**Kurt Hummel**: Thanks, Blaine! Finn, Noah, I'm choosing to ignore your comments.

**Sam Evens**: *cough* Oblivious *cough*

000000000000000

**Blaine Anderson**: Misses **Kurt Hummel**.

-**Kurt Hummel **likes this

**Nick Duval**: *pukes from the adorableness*

**Jeff Sterling**: And you say you don't fancy him, Blaine...

**Blaine Anderson**: but **Wes Montgomery **is hitting me over the head with his gavel!

**Wes Montgomery**: Bang Bang BANG!

-**Mr. Bangy **likes this

**Blaine Anderson**: Ohmigod, Wes. You named your gavel Mr. Bangy.

**Nick Duval**: And made it a facebook account.

**Jeff Sterling**: *Facepalm*

**Cameron Davis**:

**Wes Montgomery**: Add him as a friend. **Mr. Bangy **is lonely.

**Blaine Anderson**: Never ever ever will I stoop as low as to add a GAVEL on Facebook. Really.

-**Jeff Sterling**, **Nick Duval **and **5 others **like this.

00000000000000000

**Blaine Anderson**, **Nick Duval**, **Jeff Sterling **and **4 others **are now friends with **Mr. Bangy**

-**Wes Montgomery **likes this

00000000000000000000

**Cameron Davis**: Okay. I have a game. Everyone must change their last names to the thing they love most in the world. For one day. **Kurt Hummel**, can you get the New Directions to do it too? And then we have to comment on this status.

-**Kurt Hummel** and **19 others **like this

**Kurt Hummel**: Of course. But can we have an example?

**Jeff Sterling**: For example, Blaine would be...

**Nick Duval**: Blaine Kurt.

**Blaine Anderson**: Oh, very funny guys.

**Cameron Davis**: Okay... Start the name-changing!

**David Kazoo**: Why am I even doing this?

**Wes Gavels**: Because Cameron is insane.

**Blaine Hair-gel**: I'm starting to think Cameron is worse than Nick and Jeff.

**Nick Ducks**: *le gasp*

**Jeff Ducks**: *le gasp*

**Kurt Fashion**: Ducks? _really_?

**Wes Gavels**: Yeah, why ducks?

**Jeff Ducks**: Because ducks are sexy.

**Nick Ducks**: Actually, I think you'll find, they are supermegafoxyawesomehot.

**Blaine Hair-gel**: Hey, they're totally awesome!

**Kurt Fashion**: *eye roll*

**Rachel Rachel**: I don't know why I'm doing this.

**Mercedes Tots**: The thing you love most is... _yourself_?

**Rachel Rachel**: Yes.

**Noah 'Puck' Sex**: Sad, sad child.

**Brittany Santana**: Puck. Your name's silly. I love Santana the most. I told her when we were making out yesterday.

**Santana Insulting-People**: _BRITTANY_! Take that comment down!

**Noah 'Puck' Sex**: Wanky

**Artie Directing**: Hawt.

**Artie Directing**: Wait... You guys were making out yesterday?

**Brittany Santana**: Yeah. : )

**Artie Directing**: Brittany, we need to talk.

**Noah 'Puck' Sex**: Ooh Brittany. You landed in it.

**Brittany Santana**: Landed in what?

**Sam Avatar**: Woah. That was fun to read. You guys are crazy.

**Mike Dancing**: Ohh. Brittany and Santana. Brittana? Or Santanny?

**Brittany Santana**: Brittana.

**Rachel Rachel**: Santanny.

**Kurt Fashion**: Brittana.

**Noah 'Puck' Sex**: I am too turned on by the thought of them making out to decide.

-**Finn COD**, **Mike Dancing **and **Sam Avatar** like this

**Rachel Rachel**: FINN!

**Tina Twilight**: MIKE!

**Mercedes Tots**: SAM!

**Finn COD**: Whoops.

**Mike Dancing**: Whoops.

**Sam Avatar**: Whoops.

000000000000000000000

**Kurt Hummel**: Guys, can we change our names back now?

**Wes Montgomery**: Yeah. Whilst that was cool...

**David Thompson**: It got a little weird.

**Cameron Davis**: My parents got confused...

**Jesse St. James**: You're confused. About your sexuality.

**Cameron Davis**: Was that meant as an insult? 'Coz it was terrible.

**Kurt Hummel**: Jesse! I thought I'd deleted you!

**Jesse St. James**: You did. But your privicy settings are crap. I can comment on all your stuff.

**Kurt Hummel**: Go away!

**Jesse St. James**: You're just jealous of my good looks, charm, and charisma.

**Blaine Anderson**: Hey! Kurt has more good looks, charm and charisma than you could ever have!

-**Rachel Berry**, **Mercedes Jones **and **13 others** like this

**Kurt Hummel**: *blushes*

**Kurt Hummel**: Okay. I blocked him. God, I hate that guy.

**Jeff Sterling**: DID SOMEONE SAY DRACO MALFOY?

**Nick Duval**: So, Potter! Back for another year at Hogwarts.

**Cameron Davis**: Maybe this year you'll wisen up and hang out with a higher caliber of wizard!

**Wes Montgomery**: Oh, God...

**Kurt Hummel**: Here we go again...

**Nick Duval**: I kinda wanna be more than friends,

**Jeff Sterling**: So take it easy on me, I'm afraid you're never satisfied...

**Nick Duval**: Here we go again,

**Jeff Sterling**: We're sick like animals,

**Nick Duval**: We play pretend, you're just a cannibal,

**Jeff Sterling**: And I'm afraid I won't get out alive,

**Nick Duval**: No, I won't sleep tonight...

**Jeff Sterling**: WO, OH I WANT SOME MORE,

**Nick Duval**: WO,OH, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR,

**Jeff Sterling**: TAKE A BITE OF MY HEART TONIGHT...

**Wes Montgomery**: SHUT UP!

**Mr. Bangy**: BANG BANG BANG!

**Jeff Sterling**: *Falls quiet meekly*

**Nick Duval**: *Hangs head in shame*

**Kurt Hummel**: Woah.

**Blaine Anderson**: Woah is right.

**Kurt Hummel**: Nick and Jeff are...

**Blaine Anderson**: being _quiet_?

**Kurt Hummel**: I never thought I'd see this day.

**Blaine Anderson**: Believe me, neither did I.

00000000000

**A/N: Woah. That was **_**loooong. **_**Hope you liked it! Neff insane-ness. Always makes me smile. : )**

**Review! **


	4. Party Plans

**A/N: Wow. I got a response. People like this fic. Wow. Ohkayy. So, because this seems to be my most popular fic, I'll start updating it more reguarly, and the other not so popular ones (**_**Dave, Don't Ever Look Back, ect**_** ) less often.**

00000000000000

**Artie Abrams **went from being in a relationship to single

**Finn Hudson**: Sorry, dude.

00000000000000

**Brittany Peirce **went from being in a relationship to single

-**Santana Lopez **likes this

00000000000000

**Tina Cohen-Chang** wrote on the **New Directions**'s page:

Hey New Directions, my parents are out of town for the weekend, leaving me all by myself. Any suggestions of what to do so I don't die of boredom? I was thinking a girly sleepover (plus **Kurt Hummel**, of course!) With all of you girls, (and Kurt :) ) , but if you have any other ideas, then shoot. : ) xx

-**Kurt Hummel**, **Mercedes Jones** and **4 others **like this

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Your parents are out. You don't have a sleepover. You have a PARTAYYYYY!

-**Finn Hudson**, **Sam Evens **and **1 others **likes this

**Mercedes Jones**: Yeah, but then we'd all be drunk, and none of us could get home, since there is no way that I'm drink-driving, and I doubt anyone will want to be the driver.

**Finn Hudson**: I've had an idea...

**Santana Lopez**: Well, that's a first.

**Artie Abrams**: Buuuurn!

**Brittany Peirce**: FIRE, FIRE, FIRE!

**Santana Lopez**: Not that kind of burn, Britt, honey.

**Brittany Peirce**: Then what's burning?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Finn.

**Brittany Peirce**: OH NO! SOMEONE CALL THE FIRE BRIGADE!

**Santana Lopez**: Not helping, Puck.

**Finn Hudson**: Am I gonna say my idea or not?

**Brittany Peirce**: You're ALIVE!

**Finn Hudson**: Yes, I'm alive.

**Rachel Berry**: What's your idea, Finn?

**Finn Hudson**: Okay. So we have the party that Puck suggested, but then we all stay overnight around mine and Kurt's, or Tina's, so none of us are driving.

-**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **and **11 others **like this

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: That's not actually a bad idea.

00000000000000

**Tina Cohen Chang** wrote on the **New Directions**'s page: So it's agreed; come over to mine on Friday night, (after 8 otherwise my parents will still be around), and stay overnight, so bring stuff for the morning. And could you bring some booze, guys? I have a bit, but not that much. **Kurt Hummel**, you could invite the **Dalton Academy Warblers**! Comment if you're coming. xx

**Mercedes Jones**: I'm coming

**Brittany Peirce**: Me tooo!

**Blaine Anderson**: If it's alright, then me and a couple of Warblers are okay to come.

**Kurt Hummel**: I may regret this, but I'll be there :)

**Finn Hudson**: I'm coming!

**Rachel Berry**: Against my better judgement, as am I.

**Sam Evens**: I'm gonna be there.

**Quinn Fabray**: And me.

**Artie Abrams**: Same. I'm coming

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: That sounds wrong. But I'll be there.

**Mike Chang**: Yep. I'll be there about 8.30ish.

**Santana Lopez**: Girl, you don't have to ask me twice ; )

**Nick Duval**: ME AND **Jeff Sterling** ARE GONNA BEEE THEREEEE!

**Wes Montgomery**: As will me and **Mr. Bangy**

**David Thompson**: **Cameron Davis**, **Thad Harwood** and **Trent Nixon **told me to tell you that they're coming, but they can't be bothered to log in and tell you themselves.

**Santana Lopez**: How many of you sexy prep boys are gay?

**Blaine Anderson**: Just me, Kurt and Cameron.

**Santana Lopez**: What? That's loads of you. Damn.

**Tina Cohen Chang**: This'll be fun!

000000000000000

**Kurt Hummel**: On my way to **Tina Cohen Chang**'s house with **Blaine Anderson**, **Thad Harwood**, **Trent Nixon**, **Wes Montgomery**, **David Thompson**, **Nick Duval**, **Jeff Sterling **and **Cameron Davis**. Nick and Jeff are trying to eat a lamppost.

**Finn Hudson**: I'm scared of your friends.

000000000000000

**Kurt Hummel**: Tina, why is your road so _busy_? We had to park a short walk away, and upon realising that lamposts aren't edible, Nick and Jeff are now shouting "QUACK!" at random objects/people. It's quite humiliating.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Phhh. Weirdos.

**Sam Evens**: Sounds fun, though...

-**Finn Hudson **likes this

**Blaine Anderson**: Honestly, you'd think they were already drunk.

000000000000000

**Tina Cohen Chang**: It's nearly time to partyyyy! **Kurt Hummel**, your friends sound scary.

**Blaine Anderson**: Oh, they are scary.

0000000000000000

**Tina Cohen Chang**: Lets get this party started!

**Mr. Bangy**: Bang Bang BANG!

0000000000000000

**A/N: Party next chapter :) It scares me that Nick and Jeff are kinda based off me... Yeah, I shout "QUACK" at random people in the streets. I've asked several random looking old people if they watch Noddy. *looks slightly ashamed of my weirdness* Buuuut, hey. Me, Nick and Jeff are just cool like that. **


	5. The Party

**A/N: This story is so fun to write! So you get some more. Because I love you. So this is told **_**mainly **_**by Blaine and Wes, because they stay sober to begin with, and I don't want to have them drunk and on Facebook, coz then they wouldn't be typing properly and stuff... yeah. (OOC for Blaine, I know, but... you'll see.) Also, as this is AU from Furt, Rachel's party never happened. There's a **_**little **_**angst in this one. Ohh, pairings are as follows from the **_**beginning **_**of this chapter: **

**Quinn/Puck, Sam/Mercedes, Wes/OC, David/OC, Tina/Mike. **

**Brittany and Artie split up in a previous chapter, and Finn/Rachel aren't together. Santana's single, and Kurt/Blaine remain oblivious... **

000000000000

**Blaine Anderson**: So. We're all at **Tina Cohen Chang**'s house. A dude with a mohawk (**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**?) has brought _so much _beer.

-**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**, **Tina Cohen Chang **and **4 others **like this

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Yep. That's me. :) And beer's cool. Also got vodka in the car. **Sam Evens** come and get it with me?

000000000000

**Wes Montgomery**: Woah. You guys are all lightweights. Seriously. Tsk tsk, can't handle your alcohol. Luckily, me and **Blaine Anderson** aren't drinking. We'll make sure we film you doing anything stupid so that we can make you watch it tomorrow. Fun fun fun fun ;)

-**Blaine Anderson **likes this

**Blaine Anderson**: Wes! That is pure genius. Pure, simple genius. We'll film them doing stuff, and show it to them in the morning. Mwa ha ha.

**Wes Montgomery**: *Evil Cackle*

**Mr. Bangy**: Bang Bang BANG!

00000000000000

**Blaine Anderson**: Spin the Bottle... What an original party game.

**Wes Montgomery**: Ahaaa haaa haa **Nick Duval **and **Jeff Sterling** just got each other!

**Blaine Anderson**: Well, this'll be fun ;)

**Wes Montgomery**: And awkward for them.

**Blaine Anderson**: Very awkward.

**Wes Montgomery**: Orr not...

**Blaine Anderson**: Umm... More awkward for _us _than anything...

**Wes Montgomery**: OHMYGOD will they ever stop making out?

**Blaine Anderson**: Doesn't look like they will any time soon... Wes! Are you recording this?

**Wes Montgomery**: Oh yes. Of course. This'll be the first video I show tomorrow.

**Blaine Anderson**: Good. Oh god! Can someone _please _split them up before they actually start taking their clothes off in the middle of the floor?

**Wes Montgomery**: I'm on it.

**Blaine Anderson**: Your gavel made them stop! **Mr. Bangy**, you are officially the best.

**Wes Montgomery**: He does try :) Luckily this game's over now...

00000000000000

**Wes Montgomery**: Tina's convinced that skinny dipping in her pool's a good idea. I highly doubt it.

**Blaine Anderson**: It might be alright...

**Wes Montgomery**: Dude, you just want to look at Kurt.

**Blaine Anderson**: NO! That's not the reason...

**Wes Montgomery**: Sure, sure. Blaine, you're blushing.

**Wes Montgomery**: You're not the only one staring, by the looks of things ;)

0000000000000

**Blaine Anderson**: ...

**Wes Montgomery**: Dude. I'm sorry.

**Blaine Anderson**: ...

**Wes Montgomery**: Blaine. He's drunk.

**Blaine Anderson**: ...

**Wes Montgomery**: Blaine, talk to me. Come off Facebook.

**Blaine Anderson**: ...

**Wes Montgomery**: Where have you gone? I can't find you.

**Blaine Anderson**: ...

**Wes Montgomery**: Oh, God, Blaine. You're crying. Come on. He's drunk. It doesn't mean anything.

**Blaine Anderson**: ...

00000000000000

**Wes Montgomery**: This has gotten out of hand. Mercedes is shouting at anyone who comes any where near her. Tina is just giggling at her. Brittany is running around wearing nothing but a bra, asking if any one has seen Kurt's dolphin. Finn is attemting to dance. Rachel is just singing. Terribly, may I add. Puck is taking body shots off of Quinn. Mike is pushing Artie around screaming. Nick and Jeff are making out in a corner with no sign of ever re-surfacing. Santana and David are also glued together at the mouth. And Kurt... Let's just say that Blaine is taking shot after shot after shot to make himself feel beter. I'm the only person even vaugly sober.

**Mercedes Jones**: PISS OFFGF YOUU RAJHDJHOM DUDDE WIF DAT HEMMER FINGGG! PISSH OFFD! ITSH ALL UR FSULT!

**Wes Montgomery**: She just insulted Mr. Bangy. SHE INSULTED MR. BANGY!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Ahhaa u named ur hammr thingg like bangy... ahaaa haa haa...

**Wes Montgomery**: For your information, it's not a 'hammr thingg', it's a Gavel.

**Mr. Bangy**: Bang bang BANG!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: AHHHHHH IT TALKED!

00000000000000

**Kurt Hummel**: The worst thing is when you wake up in the morning and can remember _everything _you did last night.

**Blaine Anderson**: ...

**Jeff Sterling**: I can't remember a thing...

**Nick Duval**: Same here.

**Wes Montgomery**: Well, me and Blaine will have to remind you. Right, **Blaine Anderson**?

**Blaine Anderson**: ...Not in the mood, Wes.

**Wes Montgomery**: Sorry. : (

**Quinn Fabray**: Where did you dissapear to last night? We couldn't find you, or Sam, or Kurt!

**Santana Lopez**: Wanky.

**Wes Montgomery**: Not the moment, Santana.

00000000000000

**Mercedes Jones **is single.

**Kurt Hummel**: Mercedes. I'm so, so, so sorry!

**Mercedes Jones**: You know what, Kurt? I don't want to hear it.

**Kurt Hummel**: 'Cedes, it was a mistake. You don't know how sorry I am.

**Mercedes Jones**: Kurt, sorry doesn't even begin to cover it. Finally, I was happy. Finally. And for you of all people to come and take that from me?

**Kurt Hummel**: What else am I suppost to do?

**Mercedes Jones**: I don't know, Kurt. All I know is that you spent the entire party making out with my boy.

**Kurt Hummel**: I was drunk. I didn't even know what I was doing. I just know how I woke up this morning.

**Mercedes Jones**: Yeah. In a room with Sam. Naked.

**Kurt Hummel**: Oh, God, Mercedes. I'm so, so sorry. Can we take this to chat? Anyone can see it up here.

**Mercedes Jones**: What, everyone can see what a freaking slut you are, Hummel?

**Kurt Hummel**: What? So I kissed a guy at a party. And suddenly I'm a slut?

**Mercedes Jones**: You did more than merely kiss a guy.

**Kurt Hummel**: I know what it looks like. But we didn't do... that.

**Mercedes Jones**: Then explain the situation we found you in.

**Kurt Hummel**: We were kissing. And he wanted to go further. I was drunk. I nearly let him. And then I realised what I was doing. I realised that I was just about to lose my virginity to my best friend's boyfriend. So I told him to stop. He got pissed. And then passed out from the alcohol. We didn't have sex, okay?

**Mercedes Jones**: But you still spent the entire time making out with my boyfriend!

**Kurt Hummel**: I know. And I'm really, really sorry.

**Mercedes Jones**: Whatever.

00000000000000

**Sam Evens **sent a Private Message to **Kurt Hummel**:

Um, This is awkward.

First of all, I'm really sorry for eveything that happened. I didn't mean to pressure you or anything. I was just... Yeah. But I was drunk. And I woke up this morning, and you were there, and I was just like _'What the hell did I do'_. But... I'm just gonna say it. I'm straight, Kurt. Last night was a mistake. Sorry.

**Kurt Hummel**:

Yeah. It'd be more awkward face to face, though.

It's okay. Well, it's not, but I understand. We were both drunk.

I know you're straight. It's no problem. It was a drunken mistake, that no one will mention ever again unless they want to start Mercedes off crying, and us beating them up. Now go apologise to Mercedes. She's in a state, Sam. You just cheated on her. And with a _guy. _

**Sam Evens**:

I'll go talk to her now.

0000000000000

**Mercedes Jones **is in a relationship with **Finn Hudson**

**Sam Evens**: Ah, _what? _

**Rachel Berry**: Umm... what the hell?

**Kurt Hummel**: Well, there's one pairing I never saw coming.

**Mercedes Jones**: Piss off, Kurt. You too, Sam.

000000000000

**Mercedes Jones **deleted **Kurt Hummel **and **Sam Evens **as Facebook friends.

000000000000

**Kurt Hummel**: Last friday night, Yeah we danced on tabletops, yeah we took too many shots, think we kissed, but I forgot...

-**Brittany Peirce **and **10 others **like this

**Tina Cohen Chang**: Last Friday night, Yeah, we maxed our credit cards, and got kicked out of the bars, So we hit the boulevard,

**Sam Evens**: Last Friday night, we went streaking in the park, skinny dipping in the dark, Then had a menage a trois,

**Rachel Berry**: Last Friday night, Yeah, I think we broke the law, always say we're going to stop, whoa-oh woah

**Santana Lopez**: This Friday night, do it all again!

**Kurt Hummel**: Actually, Santana, I don't fancy doing it all again...

-**Rachel Berry **and **5 others **like this

**Kurt Hummel**: How much of this stuff did I actually do?

**Rachel Berry**: Well, Kurt, we all danced on tabletops, Blaine took _way _too many shots, after you kissed Sam and apparantly forgot...

**Kurt Hummel**: Oh, I remember alright.

**Quinn Fabray**: Luckily, we didn't max any credit cards, or get kicked out of any bars.

**Rachel Berry**: Um, we _did _go skinny dipping in the dark, though.

**Quinn Fabray**: Did we? I can't remember.

**Rachel Berry**: Unfortunatly, I _do _remember.

000000000000

**A/N: Oooh. How angst filled. Okay, so I had an idea. I might write this as an actual story. I'll obviously keep writing this, and this one will be my main priority, but I keep having details pop into my head that I can't write on here, because it's not realistic for it to be on Facebook. So, review/PM me what you think of my idea ; ) Also, just generally review. Pweeese? I'll love you forever and ever. And that's a **_**looooong **_**time. **


	6. Homework

**A/N: IMPORTANT UPDATE! Okay, I've decided what to do about making this an actual, non-facebook story. I'm going to write a multi-chapter fic, based on the events of Klaine's Facebook, but it'll also include things that aren't in Klaine's Facebook. It'll be the story of Kurt at Dalton. Obviously, it'll ignore everything that happened after 'Furt' still. **

**I'm working on it right now. But for now, enjoy... .**

000000

**Kurt Hummel**: Ugh. Homework is so BORING!

-**Nick Duval **and **Jeff Sterling **like this

**Wes Montgomery**: What are you doing?

**Kurt Hummel**: Calculus. : (

**Jeff Sterling**: Do you want the answers?

**Kurt Hummel**: Uh, _yes_? Please?

**Nick Duval**: Here are the remaining answers:

**Jeff Sterling**: 216, 305, 12.769,

**Nick Duval**: 37.111111, 5/6, inverse functions,

**Jeff Sterling**: 0, 5.2, 25.3 percent,

**Nick Duval**: 4, and 17.5 because Bob has more cheese.

**Kurt Hummel**: What was that?

**Jeff Sterling**: Answers.

**Kurt Hummel**: Those are most definitely _not _the answers.

**Nick Duval**: Kuuuuuuuuuurt! Come and playyy with us!

**Jeff Sterling**: Pleasee? We have Mario Kart...

**Kurt Hummel**: As tempting as that sounds, I actually have unfinished Calculus homework to do.

**Nick Duval**: But we just gave you the answers!

**Jeff Sterling**: Yeah! Come play with us!

**Kurt Hummel**: As I said before, those are most definitely _not _the answers. Bob is not in my textook! I don't even know who Bob is! But I'm pretty sure he doesn't have any cheese.

000000

**Kurt Hummel**: Hey, **Blaine Anderson**, wanna go grab a coffee?

000000

**Kurt Hummel**: Blaine?...

000000

**Kurt Hummel**: Um, I'm sorry, **Blaine Anderson**, what did I do?

-**Wes Montgomery** likes this

**Wes Montgomery**: Kurt, inbox me, okay?

**Kurt Hummel**: Okay...

000000000

_Facebook Messaging:_

**Kurt Hummel** sent a private message to **Wes Montgomery**:

Wes? What were you going to say?

**Wes Montgomery**:

Okay. I really shouldn't tell you this, it's not my secret to tell.

**Kurt Hummel**:

What, Wes? Leaving me in suspence...

**Wes Montgomery**:

Blaine likes you, Kurt.

**Kurt Hummel**:

Well, we are friends...

**Wes Montgomery**:

No, he _like, _likes you. As in loves.

**Kurt Hummel**:

Oh.

**Wes Montgomery**:

He got _very _jealous when he saw you and Sam getting it on. I think he's trying to get over it, by distancing himself from you.

**Kurt Hummel**:

Oh.

**Wes Montgomery**:

Say something other than 'Oh', Kurt.

**Kurt Hummel**:

He really loves me? You're not just making this up?

**Wes Montgomery**:

He told me himself. How do you feel about him?

**Kurt Hummel**:

I love him, too.

**Wes Montgomery**:

Then go get your boy, Hummel!

0000000

**Jeff Sterling**: Ahem. I would like to deny all rumours that I am dating **Nick Duval**. We're not together. We're straight. Okay?

-**Nick Duval** likes this

**Cameron Davis**: And you actually expect us to believe that...

-**David Thompson**. **Kurt Hummel** and **7 others **like this

00000

**Kurt Hummel** sent a private message to **Wes Montgomery**:

I'm going to talk to Blaine now. Wish me luck.

00000

**A/N: Ah. That was really short and stuff, but... it was only a filler until the next one. Because then interesting things can happen. So. Ahem. Review, okay? Please? Reviewing will give Bob even more cheese and turn the Warblers into Unicorns. : ) xx**


	7. Unicorns

**A/N: I'm BAAAAAAAACKKKK! Did you miss me? Sure you did! Yay! (Wow. I'm hyper. Must. Calm. Down) *Takes deep breath* Okay, I'm fine. **

**Important notice: **

**Okay. I'm writing too much. Much too much. So, my updates will be slower, because as much as I love you all, and as much as I love writing, I need a life. I'm currently writing: 'Klaine's Favebook', 'Dave', 'Built My Life Around You', 'CHERUB for the Gleeks', 'Don't Ever Look Back', and I have several more un published, half written stuff, including a Glee/Harry Potter crossover, 'A Very Glee Musical' (Where the New Directions perform AVPM), a Glee Summer fic, and an entirely AU fic where Kurt is a mindreader. Plus some random oneshots written on my IPod. Yeah. You get the picture. Updates on everything will be slower. Sorry about that. : ( Hope you still read and enjoy my stuff. Sorry. : (**

***insert witty disclamer about not owning Glee here* Oh, I also don't own the movie I am Number Four, or anything else you might recognise. I **_**wish **_**I could say I owned Chris Colfer, but sadly, I don't. I **_**do**_**, however, own Nick and Jeff's mission to Pigfarts. Well, me and **_**klainelovesredvines**_** have joint copyright on it ;) Welcome to the insides of our heads. ;) Enjoy :) **

000000

**Nick Duval: **I can officially confirm that **Blaine Anderson **and **Kurt Hummel **are in a relationship.

-**Jeff Sterling **and **50 others **like this

**Jeff Sterling**: Well, it's not official.

**Nick Duval**: Judging by what we just walked in on, they're together.

**Jeff Sterling**: Nick. Just because they were making out doesn't mean they're together.

**Wes Montgomery**: Yeah, that'd mean you guys were together...

**Jeff Sterling**: That was _one time_!

**Nick Duval**: And we were _drunk! _

**Cameron Davis**: Um, guys? Did they see you walk in?

**Jeff Sterling**: No...

**Nick Duval**: They were too busy trying to take each other's shirts off. ;)

-**Jeff Sterling **and **10 others **like this

**Cameron Davis**: So... You could... maybe... film them?

**Wes Montgomery**: That's horrible! Not to mention a total invasion of their privicy.

**Jeff Sterling**: Like we care, Wes! Coming, **Nick Duval**?

**Nick Duval**: Why, of course. ;)

00000

**Jeff Sterling **posted a video. **Kurt Hummel **and **Blaine Anderson **were tagged.

-**30 people **like this

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Get some, Hummel!

**Santana Lopez**: Wanky. ;)

**Kurt Hummel**: Ohmigod, you did not film it...

**Nick Duval**: Ohmigod, yes, we did.

**Quinn Fabray**: *Fans self* That was hot.

**Tina Cohen Chang**: Wow. Mercedes agrees that it was supermegafoxyawesomehot, even though she won't admit to watching it.

**Blaine Anderson**: JEFFREY STERLING! NICHOLAS DUVAL! I will hunt you down and kill you.

**Kurt Hummel**: Oh, he will. He's doing his angry pacing. I think he's about to flip out and kill you with a hammer. Just a warning.

**Blaine Anderson**: How could you be so calm about this invasion of our privacy, Kurt?

**Kurt Hummel**: Well... I watched it. And they're right. It's insanely hot.

-**Santana Lopez**, **Nick Duval **and **12 others **like this

**Cameron Davis**: Oh, just shut up and have sex already.

-**Nick Duval **and **Jeff Sterling **like this

**Kurt Hummel**: Excuse me?

**Blaine Anderson**: *waggles eyebrows suggestively*

**Burt Hummel**: Kurt. I think it's time you and me had another talk.

**Kurt Hummel**: _Thanks_, Hermione.

**Wes Montgomery**: None of these people are called Hermione... I'm confused.

**Kurt Hummel**: No surprises there.

-**David Thompson** likes this

**Wes Montgomery**: David! How could you?

**David Thompson**: Weeellll, under a comment, there is this button that says 'Like'. If you click on it, then it shows your appreciation for the said comment.

**Wes Montgomery**: Oh, ha ha.

00000

**Kurt Hummel **is in a relationship with **Blaine Anderson**

-**David Thompson**, **Wes Montgomery**, **Mr. Bangy **and **47 others **like this

**Nick Duval**: Told you.

00000

**Jeff Sterling**: Is watching _I Am Number Four _with **Nick Duval** :)

**Nick Duval**: Yay:) The girl in it looks like **Quinn Fabray**!

**Jeff Sterling**: Nick... It's scary...

**Nick Duval**: Jeff... I think the bald dude with a tatoo on his head is after us...

**Jeff Sterling**: *Runs away squealing* EEEEEPPP!

**Nick Duval**: To Pigfarts! *Buys out NASA*

**Jeff Sterling**: Take me too! QUICK! THE SCARY TATOO MEN ARE GAINING ON US!

**Nick Duval**: *Shoots spells behind us as we run, like they do in _Harry Potter_*

**Jeff Sterling**: AVADA KEDAVRA, SCARY TATOO MAN! LOOK, THE ROCKETSHIP THAT'LL TAKE US TO PIGFARTS IS IN SIGHT!

**Nick Duval**: Oh No!

**Jeff Sterling**: What?

**Nick Duval**: Draco's taken off without us! We have to fly!

**Jeff Sterling**: How?

**Nick Duval**: IT'S TIME TO TRUST MY INSTINCTS, CLOSE MY EYES AND LEAP! IT'S TIME TO TRY, DEFYING GRAVITY! *Flys*

**Jeff Sterling**: *Follows Lead* We made it!

**Nick Duval**: WE FORGOT CHRIS COLFER!

**Jeff Sterling**: Oh my Wizard God! How could we ever forget the most supermegafoxyawesomehot guy alive?

**Nick Duval**: We left him too the SCARY TATOO FREAKS! I'll save you, Chris Colfer!

**Jeff Sterling**: We're on Pigfarts. *We're greeted by Rumbleroar*

**Kurt Hummel**: You guys are insane.

00000

**Cameron Davis**: I have another game !

**Wes Montgomery**: Uh oh.

**David Thompson**: Yeah, no offence, Cam, but your last game was crap.

**Mr, Bangy**: Bang Bang BANG!

**Jeff Sterling**: Come on guys, it might be fun :)

**Nick Duval**: Yeah :) I'm in :)

**Thad Harwood**: Me too... I guess...

**Trent Nixon**: And me...

**Cameron Davis**: **Kurt Hummel**, get the New Directions in on this again.

**Kurt Hummel**: Did I ever say I was in this myself?

**Cameron Davis**: Of course you are. We all are. Even **Mr. Bangy** has to play.

**Wes Montgomery**: Not the gavel. Mr Bangy cannot play.

**Cameron Davis**: Okay. Everyone _but _the Gavel is playing. Swear on it.

**Blaine Anderson**: We all swear on it. Now, what even is this game?

**Cameron Davis**: It's called the Unicorn Game.

**Kurt Hummel**: Why do I have this sneaking suspicion that we've just agreed to something ridiculously stupid that will both humiliate and offend all of us?

**Cameron Davis**: Because you have, that's why.

000000

**Kurt Hummel**, **Blaine Anderson**, **Santana Lopez **and **17 others **were invited to the event: **The Unicorn Game. **

00000

**The Unicorn Game Page: **

Info: 

Okay, Warbers and New Directions. **Cameron Davis **here, from the Warblers. Now, you guys have all agreed to play this game without even knowing what it is. That was quite stupid of you now, wasn't it? I'm going to give you one piece of information, and then an instruction. Then, you can have the rest of the rules. Okay? Good.

Info: This is a competition. *Oooh from the croud*.

Instruction: Get into same-sex partners. EXCEPT if your name is: **Kurt Hummel**, **Blaine Anderson**, **Santana Lopez **or **Brittany Pierce**. (Sense a pattern? I do.) If you're any of those four people, then the partners are Kurt-Brittany, and Blaine-Santana. Okay? Otherwise, choose your partners. Tell me what they are when you're done. Have fun!

00000

The page for **The** **Unicorn Game **has been updated:

Info**: **

Hello again. Still Cameron here. From what I've been told, the partners are as follows:

From the New Directions:

**Mercedes Jones **and **Tina Cohen Chang**,

**Finn Hudson **and **Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**,

**Sam Evens **and **Mike Chang**

**Rachel Berry **and **Quinn Fabray**

**Artie Abrams **disqualified himself after finding out what this game actually was. (But you guys are stuck with it...)

From The Warblers/New Directions:

**Kurt Hummel** and **Brittany Pierce**,

**Blaine Anderson** and **Santana Lopez**,

From The Warblers:

**Wes Montgomery **and **David Thompson, **

**Nick Duval **and **Jeff Sterling**,

**Thad Harwood** and **Trent Nixon**

And I don't have to play. Because I'm the judge.

Ready for another piece of info? The cometition will be hard. But there's a great prize. I promise.

00000000

**Kurt Hummel**: is scared of whatever **Cameron Davis **has planned.

-**Blaine Anderson**, **Thad Harwood **and **1 other **likes this

**Artie Abrams**: Oh, you should be afraid.

**Kurt Hummel**: What is it?

**Artie Abrams**: Can't say :( Cameron threatend to kill me with Wes' gavel if I said anything. :/

**Cameron Davis**: It's true, I did. And I will.

000000

**Kurt Hummel** sent a private message to **Tina Cohen Chang**:

Tina, can you tell Mercedes how very sorry I am. Again. Please? I didn't mean to make out with her boyfriend. It was an accident. And that I love her. Please?

**Tina Cohen Chang**:

Sure thing.

0000000

**Kurt Hummel** is now friends with **Mercedes Jones**

-**25 people **like this

00000000

**Cameron Davis**: Excited for the Unicorn Game? I know I am.

00000000

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Apologies :) Oh, the mission to Pigfars was kinda stolen from a text conversation between me and my best friend (Klainelovesredvines - go check out her awesome fics - after you've reviewed this, of course;) ) **

**I said that reviews turned the Warblers into Unicorns... and I got reviews. So you get Unicorns. :) :) Okay. The Unicorn Game **_**will **_**be explained next chapter, I promise. But meanwhile, enjoy the Klaineness, and Kurtcedes being back. And some random Warblerness. Reviews turn the New Directions into Unicorns, too. And they make the Warblers eat redvines... Yeah. Review! **


	8. Facebook Official

**A/N: Huh. Not satisfied with this at **_**all. **_**I have no ideas left. So, can you guys Review me some prompts? Please? Anyway, enjoy. **

00000000000

**Kurt Hummel** wrote on the **New Directions **'s page:

Hey, guys. Cameron says the Unicorn game is happening on Saturday and Sunday, in Dalton. How many of you can come? He told me that if you can't, you'd better drop all your stuff and come anyway. And to bring a sleeping bag. Like this if you can come!

-**11 people **like this

**Kurt Hummel**: Good. That's everyone.

00000

**Mercedes Jones**: On my way to Dalton for some 'Unicorn Game' with the New Directions.

-**Nick Duval**, **Jeff Sterling**, and **Cameron Davis **like this

00000

The page for **The Unicorn Game **has been updated:

Info:

Hello, Warblers, New Directions. You're all here. You can have all the rules now. Ahem.

I'm just going to say, you know how steep education at Dalton is? Well, my parents are very rich. So if you win, you and your pair for the game can win an _awesome _prize. Oh yeah. A proper supermegafoxyawesomehot prize. *Game show audience: Ooooh!* Well. I'm about to tell you the rules. Places, everyone.

So. Lets just tell you. You have to pretend to be in a relationship with your partner. The most realistic couple wins. So act like a couple, and you'll win the awesome prize, 'kay? Mwa ha ha.

000000

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: What the _hell_, **Cameron Davis**? There is no way I'm doing that. Just... No. No offence, **Finn Hudson**, but you're not my type.

-**16 people **like this

**Finn Hudson**: Agreed. I'm not doing this!

**Cameron Davis**: Do you want an awesome prize or not?

00000000

**Mercedes Jones**: Aw, Hell to the no! Just no.

0000

**Cameron Davis**: Oh. You guys have to make it Facebook Official. ;)

0000

**Mercedes Jones **is in a relationship with **Tina Cohen Chang **

**Finn Hudson **is in a relationship with **Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **

**Sam Evens** is in a relationship with **Mike Chang **

**Rachel Berry **is in a relationship with **Quinn Fabray **

**Kurt Hummel **is in a relationship with **Brittany Pierce **

**Blaine Anderson **is in a relationship with **Santana Lopez **

**Wes Montgomery **is in a relationship with **David Thompson **

**Thad Harwood **is in a relationship with **Trent Nixon **

**Nick Duval **is in a relationship with **Jeff Sterling **

0000000

**Rachel Berry**: My dads have just come in, asking if there's something I should tell them. Just so everyone on Facebook knows: I'm not a lesbian. It's part of the game. Okay?

0000000

**Cameron Davis**: Well, let's comment on the game's progress so far.

Couple 1 - Mercedes and Tina are holding hands, and Mercedes just kissed Tina on the cheek.

Couple 2 - Finn and Puck are just sitting awkwardly. Puck has his arm around Finn, but they look _very _awkward.

Couple 3 - Sam and Mike are just sitting close together.

Couple 4 - Rachel and Quinn were hugging a second ago, and now they're holding hands.

Couple 5 - Kurt and Brittany are kissing, though it seems like Kurt is trying to get Brittany off of him.

Couple 6 - Blaine and Santana are just sitting there. They're both looking _very _jealous of couple 5.

Couple 7 - Wes and David have their arms around each other.

Couple 8 - Thad and Trent are holding hands, and

Couple 9 - Nick and Jeff are making out in a corner.

So. Nick and Jeff are in first place, followed by Kurt and Brittany, and then Mercedes and Tina.

00000000

**Blaine Anderson**: Doesn't like this game.

-**Santana Lopez**, **Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **and **Finn Hudson** like this

0000000

**Cameron Davis**: Duh duh duuuuuuuuh! After 3 hours of competition, the winners _should _be Nick and Jeff, but they were secretly dating the whole time, so they should have been paired with girls. So they're disqualified. The winners are **Kurt Hummel **and **Brittany Pierce**! In second place, **Mercedes Jones **and **Tina Cohen Chang**, and in third place, very surprisingly **Finn Hudson **and **Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**, who started making out half way through the game. Because me and Artie pushed them together, but hey. Congrats, guys. I'll contact you about a prize!

000000

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Never. Again.

-**18 people **like this.

00000000000

**A/N: Huh. I'm running out of ideas. Hence the crappy chapter. Sorry. So, I was thinking. I might turn this into a prompt fic. Do you guys have an idea that you want me to put here? PROMPT AND REVIEW! **


	9. The Bitch Glare

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you all **_**so so **_**much for the lovely reviews I got for the last chapter. Reviews really do make me write faster, so here's the next chapter! Also, thanks for the prompts! You guys have given me lots of ideas. When I use your prompt, I'll mention your penname in the Authors Note:) Thanks to **_**'bearcatdancer14' **_**and '**_**mostdapper' (anon) **_**for the ideas in this chapter. Everyone else who prompted - I promise to use your prompts in later chapters, I'm doing them in the order that I got them in. Enjoy! **

00000

**Kurt Hummel**: **Cameron Davis** I _will _kill you.

-**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**, **Finn Hudson **and **Santana Lopez **like this

**Cameron Davis**: *Innocent face* What could I have done to offend dear Kurtie in such a way?

**Kurt Hummel**: More like what _didn't _you do. And you know exactly what. There wasn't a prize.

**Cameron Davis**: How could you accuse me of such a thing?

**Kurt Hummel**: I didn't think you knew what it was I'm accusing you of.

**Nick Duval**: I'm confused.

**Jeff Sterling**: Me too.

**Nick Duval**: Let's change the subject.

**Jeff Sterling**: Sounds like a plan. Ready, Nick?

**Nick Duval**: Of course.

**Jeff Sterling**: I LIKE BIG BUTTS AND I CANNOT LIE,

**Nick Duval**: OTHER BROTHERS CAN'T DENY,

**Jeff Sterling**: WHEN A GIRL WALKS IN WITH AN ITTY BITTY WAIST,

**Wes Montgomery**: That's quite enough of that.

**Jeff Sterling**: Actually, it's not.

**David Thompson**: Shush.

**Nick Duval**: No.

**Kurt Hummel**: Guys, could you possibly take your stupid, pathetic argument _off _of my status?

**Nick Duval**: Say please.

**Kurt Hummel**: Please go away.

**Jeff Sterling**: Hmmm... Let's think about that for a second.

**Nick Duval**: *Strokes beard in concentration*

**Jeff Sterling**: I've come to a conclusion. No.

**Kurt Hummel**: Oh, I give up.

**Nick Duval**: Good.

**Jeff Sterling**: That was the point.

000000

**Santana Lopez**: Yesterday was probably the worst day of my life.

-**Blaine Anderson **likes this

**Blaine Anderson**: Agreed.

**Jeff Sterling**: Jealous of Kurt/Brittany, were you? ;)

**Santana Lopez**: ...No...

**Blaine Anderson**: Yes, actually. It's not a _good _feeling, watching your boyfriend make out with his ex girlfriend.

**Kurt Hummel**: I'm sorry! I was trying to get her off me!

**Blaine Anderson**: I know, baby. It's okay.

**Kurt Hummel**: I love you

**Blaine Anderson**: I love you more

**Kurt Hummel**: Not possible:)

**Blaine Anderson**: Oh, but it is. ;)

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: *Pukes*

**Santana Lopez**: Shut up before I throw up.

0000000

**Rachel Berry**: So, what song should I sing at Sectionals?

**Santana Lopez**: Shut it, Berry.

**Finn Hudson**: Aren't we doing original songs again?

**Rachel Berry**: Maybe. But I was thinking of doing a little editing of the song 'Just The Way You Are'

**Finn Hudson**: Oh?

**Rachel Berry**: Mmm. It would go sort of like this,

"_And when I smile, _

_the whole world stops and stares for a while, _

_'coz guys, I'm amazing, _

_Just the Way I am." _

What do you think?

**Brittany Pierce**: I hate you.

**Santana Lopez**: I seriously want to punch you right now.

**Rachel Berry**: It would showcase our belief in ourselves!

**Kurt Hummel**: Or your vanity.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Buuuuurn!

**Quinn Fabray**: No way are we doing that song.

000000

**Blaine Anderson**: At the Lima Bean with **Kurt Hummel** ;)

-**Kurt Hummel**, **Mercedes Jones **and **8 others **like this

**Brittany Pierce**: Wanky.

**Blaine Anderson**: Um.. How is that '_Wanky'_?

**Brittany Pierce**: I don't know. Santana says it all the time.

**Kurt Hummel**: That she does.

**Brittany Pierce**: That's confusing.

**Kurt Hummel**: No surprises there.

**Blaine Anderson**: Kurt. Don't be mean.

**Kurt Hummel**: Sooory. :(

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Whipped.

**Kurt Hummel**: _What _did you just say? -_-

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Uh... Nothing...

**Kurt Hummel**: Noah Puckerman, I will kill you. -_-

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Ah! Not the bitch glare!

**Kurt Hummel**: -_-

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: *Cowers from Kurt's bitch glare*

**Kurt Hummel**: *Satisfied smirk*

**Santana Lopez**: Oh _please, _It's just an Internet glare.

**Blaine Anderson**: That was the wrong thing to say...

**Kurt Hummel**: -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_-

**Santana Lopez**: AHHHH! IT'S AN ARMY OF ANGRY KURTS!

**Kurt Hummel**: Just an Internet glare, huh?

00000000

**Jeff Sterling**: Hahaaahaaahaaa. *high fives **Nick Duval***

-**Nick Duval **likes this

**Nick Duval**: Ahaaahaaahaaa.

**Wes Montgomery**: What...?

**Jeff Sterling**: Oh, nothing, Wessy, dear.

**David Thompson**: 'Wessy dear'? Really?

**Nick Duval**: *Whistles Innocently*

00000000

**Wes Montgomery**: I LOST MR. BANGY!

-**Nick Duval **and **Jeff Sterling **like this

**Wes Montgomery**: Nicholas Curt Duval and Jeffery Riker Sterling. Do you have _anything _to do with this?

**Nick Duval**: Of course not...

**Jeff Sterling**: How could you accuse us of such a thing?

**Nick Duval**: When something happens, you always blame it on us, Wesley. Discrimination.

**Kurt Hummel**: That's because it usually was you.

**Jeff Sterling**: That's beside the point.

**Wes Montgomery**: -_-

**Jeff Sterling**: Only works when Kurt does it.

**Kurt Hummel**: *Satisfied Smirk*

**Wes Montgomery**: Seriously, where is he?

**Nick Duval**: En route to China.

**Wes Montgomery**: WHAT?

**Jeff Sterling**: *whistles innocently*

**Wes Montgomery**: You. Sent. My. Gavel. To. CHINA?

**Jeff Sterling**: Yes, actually.

**Wes Montgomery**: Without any food?

**Nick Duval**: You feed your _gavel_?

**Wes Montgomery**: Of course I feed my baby. He only eats grapes, cheese and caviar.

**Blaine Anderson**: Bahhh hahhhahhhahh. *Laughs hysterically*

**Wes Montgomery**: Blaine Darren Anderson. That is _not _helping.

**Kurt Hummel**: How do you know everyone's middle names?

**David Thompson**: Wes knows everything. (He's crying to hard to tell you that himself.)

**Kurt Hummel**: But how?

**David Thompson**: He's a ninja.

**Blaine Anderson**: A ninja who's crying over a lost gavel.

000000

**Mercedes Jones** is single

**Kurt Hummel**: Aww, you alright?

**Rachel Berry**: *Virtual hug*

**Mercedes Jones**: I guess it was always going to happen, me and Finn were never going to last, because Finn is still in love with Rachel, and I'm still in love with... anyway, but it still hurts, you know, because I thought that maybe, we could be right for each other, and maybe, I'd find love somewhere, like everybody else, but no.

**Kurt Hummel**: I'm coming over _right now _with Disney movies and ice cream.

**Mercedes Jones**: Aren't you on a date with Blaine?

**Kurt Hummel**: Yeah, but mates before dates, right?

**Mercedes Jones**: *Sends virtual hug* Thank you, Kurt. :')

00000000

**A/N: So. Keep prompting and reviewing! Review! **


	10. 4 Minutes

**A/N: Bonjour. :) Thanks to **_**'xlil' Suga Babyx' (Anon) **_**and **_**'lydia' (Anon) **_**for these prompts :) Oh. 88 REVIEWS, PEOPLE! I love you guys so much. Seriously. Okay, if this chapter gets my review total to 100 or more, then I'll write and post a lovely, long, discriptive fic about the Unicorn Game for you all. With the lovely events of the game. In a fic. For you to read. With all the couples; Neff, Faberry, Pinn ect... Come on, you know you want to read it... Oh, and I'll do a dance of celebration. Anywhoo, enjoy this! **

**Oh, WARNING: Spoilers for Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (book) or Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 (film) in this - If you haven't read/seen it, then skip over the bit when Nick and Jeff start talking about the Weasley twins, 'kay? **

0000000

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** wrote on **Blaine Anderson**'s wall:

Hey Blaine, Blaine, Blaineeee...

**Blaine Anderson**: Um, hi Puck...

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: You see, Blaine, there's something you must see.

**Blaine Anderson**: And what might that be?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: You'll find out soon...

**Blaine Anderson**: Can't you just tell me, like a normal person?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Believe me, I want to, but Santana's telling me to leave you in suspence for as long as possible.

**Blaine Anderson**: Cheers, Santana. *Sarcasm*

**Santana Lopez**: Any time. ;)

**Mercedes Jones**: Yeah, White boy. You're gonna loooove it.

00000000

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **uploaded a **Video**: **McKinley High Cheerios - Performance of Madonna's 4 Minutes! **Tagged: **Kurt Hummel**, **Mercedes Jones**, **Santana Lopez**, and **4 other people **

-**18 people **like this

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Hey, **Blaine Anderson**, dude. Watch this.

**Kurt Hummel**: No, really, don't. Noah, what did you put that up here for?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Fun, dude. And to see Blaine's reaction.

**Kurt Hummel**: -_-

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: *Cowers*

**Mercedes Jones**: Hey, **Nick Duval **and **Jeff Sterling** - Running commentry? (I'm assuming you're in Warbler practice!)

**Jeff Sterling**: Ahem. Blaine is clicking on the video, looking confused.

**Nick Duval**: He just said "Cheerio? Is that, like, a cheerleader or something?"

**Jeff Sterling**: He said; "_Kurt_? A cheerio? Niiiiice."

**Nick Duval**: His jaw dropped to the floor.

**Jeff Sterling**: Oh. Wow. Um, Kurt? Just... Wow.

**Nick Duval**: Excuse me?

**Jeff Sterling**: Uh, nothing... I was simply... Um... Admiring Kurt's... Um... Squatting skills.

**Nick Duval**: -_-

**Jeff Sterling**: What? It was quite sexy...

**Nick Duval**: True, true.

**Wes Montgomery**: *Awkward Turtle*

-**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **and **17 others **like this

**Nick Duval**: Anyway. Ahem. Blaine had pretty much the same reaction that Jeff did.

**Jeff Sterling**: Aha, Blaine just moaned.

**Nick Duval**: Don't blame him.

**Jeff Sterling**: What was that?

**Nick Duval**: Nothing, dearest ;)

-**Mercedes Jones **likes this

**Jeff Sterling**: He said: "Oh. Wow. DAMN YOU, CAMERA! SHOW ME KURT DOING THAT!"

**Nick Duval**: He's now raping the replay button.

**Wes Montgomery**: Puck, could you please refrain from sending Blaine Warbler videos that'll get him so... excited in Warbler rehersal.

**Santana Lopez**: WANKY!

**Jeff Sterling**: Blaine has just quite literally jumped on Kurt.

**Nick Duval**: They're making out.

-**Mercedes Jones** and **12 others **like this

**David Thompson**: Guys, as much as we love Klaine, we don't need to see them making out so... passionatly in the middle of our choir room.

**Santana Lopez**: Someone is videoing this, right?

**Cameron Davis**: One step ahead of ya ;)

000000

**Sue Sylvester** has joined Facebook.

000000

**Sue Sylvester **is now friends with **Kurt Hummel**, **Mercedes Jones**, and **20 other** people.

**Kurt Hummel**: What? I didn't add Sue...

**Mercedes Jones**: Neither did I...

**Blaine Anderson**: Or me... Who even are you?

**Sue Sylvester**: Well, there's this thing called hacking. Your passwords are all easy to guess. And Eyebrows, when I reallised that my Sweet, Sweet Porcelain was 'In A Relationship' on Facebook, I simply had to find out with whom.

**Kurt Hummel**: You can't do that!

**Sue Sylvester**: Oh, Porcelain, but I can. Expect me to stalk all your stuff.

00000000

**Cameron Davis **posted a **Video**: **What Happens When Blaine Gets Sent A Very Sexy Video Of Kurt. **Tagged: **Blaine Anderson** and **Kurt Hummel**.

-**Santana Lopez **and **10 others **like this

**Finn Hudson**: DUDE! That's my bro, man! Didn't need to see that...

**Kurt Hummel**: CAMERON DAVIS, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU. OKAY?

**Cameron Davis**: Actually, I'd rather you _didn't_...

**Sue Sylvester**: Porcelain! Eyebrows! Remove this disgusting, pornographic video at once.

**Blaine Anderson**: Would that I could, Miss Sylvester.

**Nick Duval**: I asked her to dance,

**Jeff Sterling**: And she asked me to die.

**Nick Duval**, Would that I could, Lily,

**Jeff Sterling**: Would that I could.

**Sue Sylvester**: And what the hell was that?

**Nick Duval**: Potter Puppet Pals!

**Jeff Sterling**: Snape's Diary!

**Sue Sylvester**: Okay, Weasley twins, quit quoting random stuff, and get this video removed this instant.

**Jeff Sterling**: Weasley Twins?

**Nick Duval**: Bagsy George!

**Jeff Sterling**: But I always had dibs on George!

**Nick Duval**: Too late! Now you're Fred.

**Jeff Sterling**: But he dies!

**Nick Duval**: Haha.

**Wes Montgomery**: You do realise that you guys being twins would be _wrong... _

**Jeff Sterling**: How?

**Wes Montgomery**: You're dating...

**Nick Duval**: No we're not.

**Jeff Sterling**: Yeah, we just told you that so that Kurtie would win ;)

**Kurt Hummel**: What? Neff isn't real? *Shock Horror*

**Blaine Anderson**: But... But... *Sobs*

**Nick Duval**: Me and Jeff are just friends. :)

**-Jeff Sterling **likes this

**Sue Sylvester**: Through this delightful discussion that I haven't really been reading, this incriminating video has not been removed.

**Cameron Davis**: And it's not going to be.

0000000

**Kurt Hummel**: Auditioning for a solo at Sectionals... Wish me luck!

-**Finn Hudson**, **Nick Duval **and **20 others **like this

**Rachel Berry**: Whilest I _would _wish you luck, I can't help but think that you getting a solo would greatly enhance your performance, and increase your chances of beating us, so I can't wish you any luck at all. Blaine has a wonderful voice, but, unlike yours, it could never dream of beating mine.

**Kurt Hummel**: Thanks, I guess...

**Blaine Anderson**: *grumble*

**Wes Montgomery**: Thank you for that information, Rachel. Kurt, you have a solo.

-**Kurt Hummel **likes this

**Rachel Berry**: Oh. That kinda backfired, didn't it.

**Kurt Hummel**: Yes, it did. Thanks for the solo, Rachel.

**Rachel Berry**: *grumble*

0000000

**Wes Montgomery**: *Sobs* Oh, **Kurt Hummel**...

-**Kurt Hummel**, **Blaine Anderson**and **10 others **like this

**Finn Hudson**: What did he do?

**David Thompson**: His audition song was... Amazing.

**Santana Lopez**: What did he sing?

**Wes Montgomery**: Perfect, by P!nk. It was truly amazing. Even **Nick Duval** and **Jeff Sterling** were crying. (As was **Mr. Bangy**)

**Jeff Sterling**: Not true...

**Nick Duval**: No...

**David Thompson**: It's so true. We all were crying.

**Kurt Hummel**: I take it my solo is official, then?

**Wes Montgomery**: Definitely.

**Mr. Bangy**: Bang Bang BANG!

0000000

**A/N: Don't kill me. Really. Please. I'm sorry for breaking up Neff! I wanted them to be the Weasley twins... **

**Oh, Klaine are apparantly dueting on 'Perfect' by P!nk in episode 7, (OHMIGOD. Yes.) So I needed to include it in here... **

**I have the flu. I think. And reviews would not only cheer me up a **_**lot**_**, but if I reach 100, then I'll write that Unicorn Game fic, **_**annddd**_**, get Neff back together again. :) So, Please, please review. **


	11. Sectionals

**A/N: Oh. Wow. 106 reviews. Thank you guys so much! I'm sorry about Neff. I truly am.**

**It's been a while! Sorry! I've been so busy with school work and stuff... But the Unicorn Fic has been started. Yay:) Thanks to **_**'lydia' (anon) **_**and **_**'xlil suga babyx **_**for these prompts!**

**And Neff's 'Text Duet' is what me and **_**Klainelovesredvines **_**do when we're bored. :) **

**The Author's Note at the end is very important. Please read it!**

00000

**Kurt Hummel**: Sectionals, here we come!

-**Blaine Anderson**, **Wes Montgomery **and **20 others **like this

**Rachel Berry**: You'll never beat us. Our setlist is so unexpected!

**Kurt Hummel**: Let me guess. Rachel, you sing a ballad, and then there's a Finchel duet with a couple of lines given to the others, but not many, of course. And Mercedes sings the last, jaw-dropping note.

**Rachel Berry**: HAVE YOU BEEN SPYING?

**Kurt Hummel**: Nope. It's what you always do.

**Finn Hudson**: What are you guys doing?

**Wes Montgomery**: Can't tell you. Sorry, Finn.

00000000

**Rachel Berry**: Woo! We're here, and up first.

-**Finn Hudson **likes this

0000000

**Kurt Hummel** wrote on **The New Directions**'s page:

You guys were incredible. xxx

-**Rachel Berry**, **Quinn Fabray**, **Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** and **8 others **like this

**Rachel Berry**: I know.

00000

**Wes Montgomery**: Guys! We're up in a second! Get off Facebook!

**Nick Duval**: Did you really just tell us to get off Facebook... over Facebook?

-**Jeff Sterling **likes this

**Wes Montgomery**: I believe I did. **Cameron Davis**, where's your blazer this time?

**Jeff Sterling**: I have no idea...

**Nick Duval**: Nothing to do with us at all...

**Cameron Davis**: NICHOLAS CURT DUVAL AND JEFFERY RIKER STERLING, GIVE ME MY BLAZER BACK.

**Jeff Sterling**: Let's see. *Game show voice* AND, OUR SURVEY SAYS;

**Nick Duval**: *Annoying buzzer noise* Uh-uhh! No way.

**David Thompson**: We're on in a second! Come _on_...

**Nick Duval**: Say please.

**Wes Montgomery**: JUST GIVE CAMERON HIS F*CKING BLAZER BACK THIS F*CKING INSTANT OR I WILL MURDER YOU RIGHT HERE. F*CKING HELL, WE'RE ON LIKE RIGHT F*CKING NOW, SO GIVE HIM THE F*CKING BLAZER RIGHT F*CKING NOW.

**Jeff Sterling**: *hands Blazer back to **Cameron Davis** meekly*

**Nick Duval**: I love how dispite your anger, you still feel like you have to censor the F-words.

**Nick Duval**: OWW! **Wes Montgomery **hit me!

**Jeff Sterling**: I'm not surprised.

000000

**Kurt Hummel**: _Made a wrong turn, once or twice, _

_Dug my way out, blood and fire, _

_Bad decisions, that's alright, _

_Welcome to my silly life, _

_Mistreated, Misplaced Misunderstood, _

_Miss knowing it's all good, _

_It didn't slow me down, _

_Mistaken, Always second guessing, _

_Underestimated, Look, I'm still around... _

-**Blaine Anderson**, **Rachel Berry **and **25 people **like this

**Rachel Berry**: Kurt, you were amazing. Truly amazing.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Dude, it's true. Loved it.

**Kurt Hummel**: Thank you guys! **Nick Duval** and **Jeff Sterling** did amazingly at the rap bit!

**Jeff Sterling**: *Blushes* Aww, thank you, Kurtie.

**Nick Duval**: And how could we ever have made it into 8 part harmony without the help of the amazing **Wes Montgomery,** **David Thompson** and **Thad Harwood**?

**Wes Montgomery**: Suck-up.

**Kurt Hummel**: And don't forget the amazing **Blaine Anderson**, who wrote, and is about to perform his own original song, _Not Alone_!

**Blaine Anderson**: Thanks, Kurt. :)

**Wes Montgomery**: You're not seriously Facebook-ing between songs, are you?

**Jeff Sterling**: Um, yes, we are.

0000000

**Mercedes Jones**: EEP! My boy **Kurt Hummel** and his boy **Blaine Anderson** are so freaking adorable! Blaine, _Not Alone _is amazing, and you and Kurt sing it beautifully.

-**Kurt Hummel**, **Blaine Anderson** and **30 others **like this

**Blaine Anderson**: Aw, Thank you, Mercedes!

**Kurt Hummel**: Yeah, thanks:)

**Blaine Anderson**: I wrote it for Kurt. Kurt inspires me, gives me courage, and I love him. I'm never alone, because Kurt is always in my heart.

**Kurt Hummel**: You're so romantic... *sigh*

**Mercedes Jones**: Awwwweee! So cute!

**Santana Lopez**: *Pukes rainbows*

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: *gags*

0000000

**Wes Montgomery**: Waiting anxiously for the results...

-**Kurt Hummel**, **Blaine Anderson** and **20 others **like this

**Cameron Davis**: How long are they gonna take to decide? I'm dying over here!

**Wes Montgomery**: Um, they said 20 minutes. But that was 4 minutes ago, so... 16 minutes.

**Nick Duval**: 16, 16, 16 minutes left, betta get it done,

**Jeff Sterling**: 16, 16, 16 minutes left, get ready GAME ON!

**Nick Duval**: This is our last chance to get it right,

**Jeff Sterling**: This is the last chance to make it our night,

**Nick Duval**: We gotta show what we're all about...

**Jeff Sterling**: TEAM!

**Nick Duval**: Work together,

**David Thompson**: Guys... High School Musical? Really?

**Jeff Sterling**: Do you have a problem with HSM?

**David Thompson**: Um, it sucks.

**Kurt Hummel**: *Le gasp* !

**Blaine Anderson**: *le gasp*

**Nick Duval**: *El gaspio* (You're all speaking french. I like spanish.)

**Jeff Sterling**: *gasp!* (English.)

**Brittany Pierce**: Are you guys okay? Do you need some water?

0000000

**Kurt Hummel**: AAAHHHH WE WON! OHMIGOD OHMIGOD WOW.

-**Blaine Anderson**, **Wes Montgomery** and **13 others **like this

**Blaine Anderson**: Kurt, you were extraordinary. We couldn't have lost.

**Kurt Hummel**: Nick and Jeff seem to have their own means of celebration...

**Blaine Anderson**: Oh. Wow. How could I have not noticed them making out _again_?

**Rachel Berry**: Congrats, guys. You really deserved to win. Kurt, _'Perfect' _was just... Perfect. I think the whole audience was sobbing. You were amazing, your voice is stunning. Nick, Jeff, I don't know you very well, and judging by these comments, you're too busy to read this ;) but, your rap was great. All of you boys did it so well. And Blaine, _Not Alone _is beautiful. I'm guessing you wrote it for Kurt, and you two performed it spectacuarly. Why on earth didn't we think of doing original songs?

**Kurt Hummel**: Who are you and what have you done with Rachel Berry?

0000000

**Nick Duval **and **Jeff Sterling **are in a relationship

-**Everyone who got pissed at me for breaking up Neff **likes this

**Kurt Hummel**: DOUBLE DATE!

-**Nick Duval**, **Jeff Sterling** and **Blaine Anderson **like this

0000000

**Jeff Sterling**: Out on a double date at Breadstix with **Nick Duval**, **Kurt Hummel**, and **Blaine Anderson**! This can only end badly... ;)

**Nick Duval**: Whatever could you mean? ;)

**Kurt Hummel**: What are you guys planning?

-**Blaine Anderson** likes this

**Jeff Sterling**: Oh, nothing, dear Kurtie.

**Nick Duval**: Nothing at all ;)

**Blaine Anderson**: I'm scared.

**Kurt Hummel**: Me too.

**Jeff Sterling**: Oh, you should be.

**Nick Duval**: Shh!

**Jeff Sterling**: Sorry. *Looks ashamed*

**Kurt Hummel**: What the hell...?

**Blaine Anderson**: ...Is a Hufflepuff?

**Nick Duval**: ...Is this? You expect me to sing about her?

**Jeff Sterling**: I don't care about her!

**Nick Duval**: It's just a little make-up,

**Jeff Sterling**: Draco, wake up!

**Kurt Hummel**: Have they always been this weird?

**Blaine Anderson**: Yup. This is one of their 'Text Duets' only... On Facebook. So it's a Facebook Duet.

**Kurt Hummel**: What's a 'Text Duet'?

**Nick Duval**: Well, Kurtie, when me and Jeff are bored, we send each other lines of a song, like that. Only via text instead of Facebook.

**Blaine Anderson**: Yeah, essentially.

000000

**Blaine Anderson**: I think that went about as well as it could...

**Kurt Hummel**: What, so you expected it to go _worse _than that?

**Blaine Anderson**: Frankly? Yes. They didn't set anything on fire, and no-one is in the hospital.

**Kurt Hummel**: They tried to pay the waitress with a rubber that looked like a $50 note.

**Nick Duval**: Technically, Jeff did.

**Kurt Hummel**: When '_Teenage Dream_' came on the radio, they thought it would be _hilarious _to shout "OHMIGOD, IT'S THE KLAINE SONG!" And dance to it. On the table.

**Jeff Sterling**: Technically, Nick did.

**Kurt Hummel**: When the waitress gives Nick her number, Jeff gets up in her face, and goes all english chav on her. "You startin' on ma man, blud? Innit, fam. Leave 'im, blud, he's ma homie."

**Jeff Sterling**: Yup. That was funny :)

**Nick Duval**: It was :)

**Jeff Sterling**: Hey, Nick?

**Nick Duval**: Yeah?

**Jeff Sterling**: Wanna make out?

**Nick Duval**: Um, yes?

**Wes Montgomery**: ...

0000000

**A/N: This was quite short... sorry. I have the sudden urge to turn this into an actual non-facebook fic... What do you guys think? Okay, **

**IMPORTANT!**

**I have 2 things; **

**1. As I said before, I have the sudden urge to write this one as a fic. And I've been reading through, and there are others like that, as well as the Unicorn Game one. So, I was thinking. If you want a chapter made into a fic, let me know! I'll do whichever ones you want, and post them under a new story. So, if you want this, or any other chapters turned into fics/oneshots, then let me know in the review you're about to give me (hint, hint ) ;) **

**2. This is shameless self advertising right here. So, a while ago, I wrote '**_**So I Let My Walls Come Down'. **_**. It's my favourite thing that I've written - I'm extremely proud of it. But it's also my least popular fic... So, I was wondering, if, as the lovely people you are, you could head on over to it and read it. Please? **

**Thanks for reading that! Review, Prompt, and let me know if you want anything made into a fic. Bye! xx**


	12. Harry Potter

**A/N: Hi :) I messed up last time, and **_**xLil' Suga Babyx **_**'s prompt wasn't in the last chapter, just in this one. **

**So, Thanks to **_**xLil' Suga Babyx **_**, **_**Gleeluver630 **_**for the promps :)**

00000

**Wes Montgomery**: My poor, innocent eyes! Can't unsee!

-**Nick Duval **and **Jeff Sterling** like this

**David Thompson**: What can't you unsee?

**Wes Montgomery**: Klaine! *shudders* **Blaine Anderson** and **Kurt Hummel** - LOCK YOUR FREAKING DOOR!

**Kurt Hummel**: Well, you could have knocked...

**Wes Montgomery**: I did. 5 times.

**Blaine Anderson**: Oh.

-**Jeff Sterling **and **Nick Duval **like this

**Santana Lopez**: Wanky.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Get some, Hummel!

-**Nick Duval **and **Jeff Sterling **like this

**Wes Montgomery**: All I wanted was to tell you about the Personalised Gavel that I just ordered on the Internet...

**Mr. Bangy**: You're replacing me? Bang bang Bang?

**Wes Montgomery**: Of course not, Mr. Bangy. I have a team of private investigators out in China looking for you, baby.

**Cameron Davis**: *dies laughing*

**Wes Montgomery**: ...And instead I am scarred for life! *shudder* Lock the door before you have sex.

**Finn Hudson**: Wes, dude. This is my bro we're talking about here. Can we _not _talk about this?

**Kurt Hummel**: We were _not _having sex!

**Blaine Anderson**: Yeah, we do lock the door before we do _that_...

**Kurt Hummel**: BLAINE!

**Finn Hudson**: *shudder*

**Nick Duval**: *Dies from the insane hotness*

**Jeff Sterling**: *joins you*

00000000

**Jeff Sterling**: I'm bored. Hey, **Nick Duval**, a game?

-**Nick Duval** likes this

**Nick Duval**: Sure thing ;)

**Jeff Sterling**: So, you know how we're the Weasley twins...

**Wes Montgomery**: Incest!

**Nick Duval**: Shut it, Wes. Yeah...

**Jeff Sterling**: Well, let's make _everyone _into Harry Potter characters! And then they have to change their names on Facebook to the character that we give them!

**Nick Duval**: YAY!

**Jeff Sterling**: So, we're the Weasley twins. Who's Harry?

**Nick Duval**: Blaine. Duh.

**Jeff Sterling**: That would make Kurt Ginny...

**Kurt Hummel**: I could so pull off ginger. ;) But what about Drarry?

0000000

**Fred Weasley**: Bonjour. Once someone's guessed who you are, then you change your middle name to your real one again.

**George Weasley**: Jeff, since when was Fred french?

**Fred Weasley**: Since I decided to make him say Bonjour.

**Luna Lovegood**: I'm confused.

**Draco Malfoy**: Who's Luna?

**Harry Potter**: I don't know...

**Hermione Granger**: Whoever gave me Hermione... I'm not as annoying as her.

**Draco Malfoy**: I'm assuming that's Rachel. Rach, you're _more _annoying than Hermione.

**Hermione Rachel Granger**: Grrr... Who are you?

**Harry Potter**: Aha, our identities are secret.

**Ron Weasley**: I am not ginger.

**George Weasley**: Who cares? Neither are we! Cameron is.

**Fred Weasley**: Ugh, you've just given away that we're Warblers!

**George Weasley**: I called you Jeff earlier. They know who we are.

**Ron Weasley**: Okay. Nick and Jeff, right? And Harrry Potter is Blaine. Which would make Ginny Kurt.

**George Nick Weasley**: Huh.

**Fred Jeff Weasley**: Huh.

**Harry Blaine Potter**: Hey ;)

**Ginny Weasley**: Wroooong.

**Ron Weasley**: Hey, sis!

**Ginny Weasley**: Who are you?

**Ron Weasley**: Secret.

**Lavender Brown**: BITCH, I AINT CHO CHANG!

**Ron Weasley**: Well, helloo! ;)

**Cho Chang**: That's all right, I'm Cho Chang, y'all.

**Draco Malfoy**: Let me guess. Cho, are you Tina?

**Cho Tina Chang**: Correct!

**Draco Malfoy**: Get in there! *fist pump*

**Lavender Brown**: Wanky!

**Ron Weasley**: Get some!

**Draco Malfoy**: Hi, Santana and Puck.

**Lavender Santana Brown**: Huh. Why am I Lavender anyway?

**Ron Puck Weasley**: And why am I Ron? *winks at Rachel*

**Rubeus Hagrid**: Grrr...

**Ron Puck Weasley**: Aha. Finn.

**Rubeus Finn Hagrid**: Why the hell am I _Hagrid_?

**Fred Jeff Weasley**: Because you're so _tall_...

**Luna Lovegood**: I'm still confused.

**Draco Malfoy**: Oh, you're Britt!

**Luna Brittany Lovegood**: Hmm. I think. Or am I a sandwich?

**Hermione Rachel Granger**: And the only person apart from Santana who calls Brittany 'Britt' is Kurt. So, Kurt is Draco.

**Draco Kurt Malfoy**: Yup. ;)

**Ginny Weasley**: This got boring. I'm Mercedes. Can we do something else now?

00000

**Kurt Hummel**: I like cheesecake.

**Blaine Anderson**: okay...

**Kurt Hummel**: That was Neff. They're so weird...

**Nick Duval**: Dolores! Put down that cheesecake!

**Jeff Sterling**: Get up girl, get on up!

**Nick Duval**: SIT DOWN!

**Kurt Hummel**: Did you seriously just hack my account purely so that you could quote A Very Potter Musical?

**Jeff Sterling**: A Very Potter _Sequel _, Kurt. Duh.

**Kurt Hummel**: Oh, I'm sorry.

**Nick Duval**: You should be.

00000

**Jeff Sterling**: We have a confession to make. **Wes Montgomery**...

-**Nick Duval **likes this

**Wes Montgomery**: What is it, boys? The private investigators called. They can't find Mr. Bangy. I'm too depressed to listen to your jokes.

**Nick Duval**: Well, that's the thing.

**Jeff Sterling**: Mr. Bangy isn't in China.

**Nick Duval**: He's in my sock draw.

**Wes Montgomery**: WHAT?

**Jeff Sterling**: *meekly hands back gavel*

**Wes Montgomery**: OHMIGOD, MR. BANGY! YOU'RE ALIVE!

**David Thompson**: Um, guys? Wes is making out with his gavel. I'm scared for his sanity.

**Nick Duval**: What sanity?

000000

**Kurt Hummel** wrote on **Blaine Anderson**'s wall:

Hey, handsome ;) Wanna go grab a coffee later? xx

-**Blaine Anderson**, and **3 others **like this

**Blaine Anderson**: Hi, gorgeous ;) Sure, I'll pick you up at 1. Love you xx

**Jeff Sterling**: So adorable...

**Kurt Hummel**: Love you more :) xx

**Blaine Anderson**: That's not possible ;) xx

**Nick Duval**: So sweet...

**Kurt Hummel**: No, you are the most talented, awesome, gorgeous guy on the planet and I love you.

**Jeff Sterling**: No. I am the most talented, awesome, gorgeous guy on the planet, and you love me.

**Nick Duval**: *snort*

**Jeff Sterling**: *hits Nick with a dictionary*

**Nick Duval**: OW!

**Blaine Anderson**: *firmly ignoring Niff* Kurt, _you _are the most talented, supermegafoxyawesomehot, gorgeous guy on the planet. And I love you more.

**Kurt Hummel**: *also firmly ignoring Niff* Not really. You're more handsome than me. Maybe I'm more talented... But you are the hottest.

**Blaine Anderson**: Are you _kidding _me?

**Kurt Hummel**: Um, no?

0000000

**Blaine Anderson**: Okay. **Kurt Hummel** is the most beautiful, handsome, gorgeous, sexy, funny, _supermegafoxyawesomehot _person in the world. So. How many of you would make out with Kurt if you could? How many of you think he's gorgeous?

-**Mercedes Jones**, **Nick Duval**, **Jeff Sterling** and **216 others **like this

**Blaine Anderson**: *jealous Blaine* None of you can make out with Kurt, 'kay?

**Kurt Hummel**: *blushes* Aw, thank you guys. Blaine, why are you doing this?

**Blaine Anderson**: Just wanted to see what people said...

**Nick Duval**: OH, YOUR EYES, YOUR EYES, MAKE THE STARS LOOK LIKE THEY'RE NOT SHINING,

**Jeff Sterling**: YOUR HAIR, YOUR HAIR, FALLS PERFECTLY WITHOUT YOU TRYING,

**Blaine Anderson**: You're so beautiful, and I tell you every day,

**Mercedes Jones: **Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change,

**Santana Lopez**: If perfect's what you're searching for, then you stay the same,

**Brittany Peirce**: So, don't even bother asking if you look okay, you know I'll say,

**Wes Montgomery**: When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change,

**Cameron Davis**: Because you're amazing, just the way you are,

**Tina Cohen Chang**: And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while,

**Finn Hudson**: Because you're amazing, just the way you are

**Rachel Berry**: Boy, you're amazing, just the way you are

**Quinn Fabray**: Oh, your lips, your lips, I would kiss them all day if you'd let me, (_Sorry, Blaine, but it's true..._)

**Sam Evens**: Your laugh, your laugh, you hate,

**Blaine Anderson**: But I think it's so sexy,

**Artie Abrams**: You're so beautiful,

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: And I tell you every day,

**Mike Chang**: 'Coz, boy, you're amazing, just the way you are!

**David Thompson**: The way you are...

**Trent Nixon**: The way you areee,

**Thad Harwood**: Boy, you're amazing,

**Mr. Bangy**: Just the way you are

**Kurt Hummel**: *Blush* Thank you.

0000000

**Mercedes Jones** is in a relationship with **Sam Evens**

-**Kurt Hummel **and **12 others **like this

0000000

**Nick Duval**: I'm a little teapot, short and stout, here's my handle, here's my spout.

-**Jeff Sterling **likes this

**Wes Montgomery**: What the hell?

**Trent Nixon**: Yeah, stop being so weird...

**Nick Duval**: STOP, IN THE NAAAAAME OF LOVE,

**Jeff Sterling**: BEFORE YOU BREEEAAAK MY HEART!

**David Thompson**: Do you guys really have a song for _everything_?

**Jeff Sterling**: Probably.

**Blaine Anderson**: And once they've started, you can't stop them.

**Nick Duval**: YOU CAN'T STOP THE MOTION OF THE OCEAN OR THE SUN IN THE SKY,

**Jeff Sterling**: YOU CAN WONDER IF YOU WANNA, BUT I'LL NEVER ASK WHY,

**Nick Duval**: AND IF YOU TRY TO HOLD ME DOWN I'M GONNA SPIT IN YOUR EYE AND SAAAAAAYYYYY...

**Jeff Sterling**: THAT YOU CAN'T STOP THE BEAT!

**Kurt Hummel**: Weirdos. ;)

**Blaine Anderson**: Douchebags.

**Nick Duval**: There are so many douchebags in the world.

**Jeff Sterling**: Yes, so many douchebags get the girls,

**Nick Duval**: Who deserve more, than absolutely anything,

**Jeff Sterling**: Than any charm, or potion could ever bring,

**Nick Duval**: But men like that, they have her on a string,

**Jeff Sterling**: And they don't careeee...

**Kurt Hummel**: *eye roll*

0000000

**A/N: ;) I got a little bit hyper. :) **

**The Unicorn Game fic is being written. It'll be up soon, but I don't really know when. **

**Prompt and review! xx**


	13. Hyper

**A/N: Ohmygoodness. My laptop is SAVED! As is this chapter. I hope I was worth the wait! Have some insane Neff. **

0000

**Nick Duval**: RAWR! I'm a chicken.

-**Jeff Sterling **likes this

00000

**Jeff Sterling** wrote on **Nick Duval**'s wall:

Nick.

**Jeff Sterling**: Nick.

**Jeff Sterling**: Nick.

**Jeff Sterling**: Nick.

**Jeff Sterling**: Nick.

**Jeff Sterling**: Nickie.

**Jeff Sterling**: Nickypoo.

**Nick Duval**: What the hell did you just call me?

**Jeff Sterling**: What the hell is a Hufflepuff?

**Nick Duval**: Hufflepuffs are particularly good finders. But that is off the point. What did you just call me?

**Jeff Sterling**: I called you Nickypoo.

**Nick Duval**: Why?

**Jeff Sterling**: To get your attention, of course!

**Nick Duval**: ...Right.

**Jeff Sterling**: Wrong.

**Nick Duval**: ... * raises an eyebrow *

**Jeff Sterling**: * Raises glass *

**Nick Duval**: SO RAISE YOUR GLASS IF YOU ARE WRONG,

**Jeff Sterling**: IN ALL THE RIGHT WAYS,

**Nick Duval**: So.

**Jeff Sterling**: So.

**Nick Duval**: So, what was it you wanted?

**Jeff Sterling**: Well... I forgot.

**Nick Duval**: You... forgot.

**Jeff Sterling**: Uh huh. Don't roll your eyes like that.

**Nick Duval**: Jeff, I was not rolling my eyes. I was typing.

**Jeff Sterling**: But it sounded all... eye rolling-ish.

**Nick Duval**: Eye rolling-ish? Really? Out of all of the words you could have chosen, you choose one that's not real.

**Jeff Sterling**: Nickyyy, why are you mooodyyy?

**Nick Duval**: Moody? How do you mean?

**Jeff Sterling**: You're acting like... like...

**Nick Duval**: ...Like Garfield on a Monday?

**Jeff Sterling**: I was about to say Wes, but that works, too.

**Wes Montgomery**: Did someone say Wes?

**Nick Duval**: Did someone say Draco Malfoy?

**Jeff Sterling**: _That_'s better.

**Nick Duval**: Direct line. A good deal better.

**Jeff Sterling**: Beep de beep de beep.

**Blaine Anderson**: So... Confused...

**Santana Lopez**: Well, Eyebrows, that's hardly unusual.

**Nick Duval**: IT'S NOT UNUSUAL TO FIND OUT I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU, WOAH OH OH OH OH OH OOOH,

**Jeff Sterling**: WOAH OH OH, OH OH OH OH, OH OH OHHHH!

**Kurt Hummel**: Dooby doo doo, doo doo doo doo dooooo...

**Wes Montgomery**: What the hell was that?

**Nick Duval**: What the hell is _this? _

**Jeff Sterling**: You expect me to sing about her...

**Nick Duval**: I don't care about her!

**Blaine Anderson**: SHUT IT!

**Nick Duval**: ...

**Jeff Sterling**: ...

000000

**Cameron Davis**: It's my birthday tomorrow! :D

-**Wes Montgomery**, **Kurt Hummel** and **12 others **like this

**Trent Nixon**: Is it?

**Cameron** **Davis**: Yes! Trent, call yourself my best friend!

**Trent Nixon**: I _totally _knew that. Duh.

**Cameron Davis**: Oh, sure you did.

**Trent Nixon**: I did know that!

**Jeff Sterling**: Do you know what I know?

**Nick Duval**: Is it a song?

**Jeff Sterling**: Yes.

**Nick Duval**: Will it get on my nerves?

**Jeff Sterling**: 1, 2, 3, 4…

**Nick Duval**: I KNOW A SONG THAT'LL GET ON YOUR NERVES,

**Jeff Sterling**: GET ON YOUR NERVES,

**Nick Duval**: GET ON YOUR NERVES,

**Jeff Sterling**: I KNOW A SONG THAT'LL GET ON YOUR NERVES,

**Nick Duval**: AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES…

**Cameron Davis**: All right, all right, that's enough of that song.

00000000

**Blaine Anderson** wrote on **Kurt Hummel**'s wall:

I looooove youuuu

**Kurt Hummel**: I… love you, too.

**Blaine Anderson**: You're so pwetty and I loveee you.

**Kurt Hummel**: … Thanks?

**Blaine Anderson**: But youuu don't get itt, I want to have gaybies with youuu!

**Kurt Hummel**: Niff, get off of Blaine's Facebook account.

**Nick Duval**: Darn.

**Jeff Sterling**: Busted.

000000000

**Wes Montgomery**: Okay, guys. We need to put on a show.

-**Blaine Anderson** likes this

**Cameron Davis**: Why?

**Trent Nixon**: What do you mean?

**Wes Montgomery**: What I _mean_, is that some of us, *cough cough* Kurt *cough* me *Cough cough*, want to get into colleges such as NYADA. However, the only way that is happening is if we get extra credits, which would mean putting on a play.

-**Kurt Hummel **and **Blaine Anderson** like this

**Trent Nixon**: But… What would we perform? There are only boys here, and I really don't think any of us fancy being girls.

**Wes Montgomery**: Kurt can get some of the New Directions to join. Duh.

**Kurt Hummel**: This is sounding more and more totally awesome by the second.

**Nick Duval**: Totally awesome…

**Jeff Sterling**: Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?

**Blaine Anderson**: What I'm thinking is that I really want a Redvine.

**Nick Duval**: All in favour of putting on A Very Potter Musical, say 'Ey!' Actually, don't. Just like this comment.

-**Jeff Sterling **and **13 others **like this.

**Wes Montgomery**: Oh, you have to be kidding me.

**Jeff Sterling**: Sorry, Wes. Out-voted.

**Wes Montgomery**: *grumbles*

**Kurt Hummel**: AVPM it is, then.

000000

**Wes Montgomery**: Which New Direction-ers are on board?

**Kurt Hummel**: Okay. We have Quinn, Santana, Tina, Brittany, Rachel and Mercedes. The boys said that they're happy to be extras – they'll come and be the small parts if needed, or be dancers or whatever. Tina would like a small part, also.

-**Tina Cohen Chang **and **8 others **like this

**Blaine Anderson**: Okie dokie! Let's get this show on the road!

**Kurt Hummel**: Okie dokie? Really, Blaine?

**Blaine Anderson**: Shush, you.

00000

_Private Messaging:_

**Blaine Anderson** sent **Wes Montgomery **a private message:

Hey, Wes. I know that you want me as the role of Harry. However, I don't want it. I suggest you give it to Kurt.

**Wes Montgomery** to **Blaine Anderson**:

What? You're turning down the lead? (I finally watched it. And you're right, it didn't ruin Harry Potter for me. I still love the books. There's just now a lot more… humour. Especially where Snape is concerned.)

**Blaine Anderson** to **Wes Montgomery**:

Yes. I am. Can I be Snape?

**Wes Montgomery** to **Blaine Anderson**:

…Yes. Yes, you can. *dies laughing*

00000

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long! **

**About the Unicorn Game fic; If it's not up later today, then it won't be for a while, sorry. Today is my last day of writing before I take a break for Christmas, and then I'm going on holiday for New Year, so I won't be able to write anything then. I'm hoping to have it finished today, but if it's not, then I apologise in advance. (Ooh, I sound so posh) **

**Reviews make the Redvines dance. **


	14. Cast

**A/N: Bonjourno! Guess what! We're gonna make 175 reviews. I can just feel it. Sorry this took so long - the cast took a **_**long **_**time to perfect. **

**Random-ness: I was reading through some old reviews, and I saw one where someone said that Darren Criss and Matt Morrison were the only attractive cast members. I'm sorry **_**what? **_**Have you ever looked at Chris Colfer? He's by far the hottest cast member. Just sayin'. On with the show!**

00000

**Nick Duval** wrote on **Kurt Hummel**'s wall.

Hey, Kurt! Hey hey Kurt!

**Kurt Hummel**: Yes, Nick?

**Nick Duval**: Are you Harry Freaking Potter?

**Kurt Hummel**: No, I'm Kurt Freaking Hummel.

**Nick Duval**: Yes, but are you going to be Harry Freaking Potter?

**Kurt Hummel**: ... That is classified information. The council are still in discussion.

**Nick Duval**: But Kuuuuurt!

**Kurt Hummel**: But Niiiiick!

**Nick Duval**: It's either going to be you or Blaine, and Blaine doesn't want it!

**Kurt Hummel**: Not necessarily.

**Nick Duval**: Not- You mean you...

**Kurt Hummel**: Might turn it down? Yes, maybe. As I said, the council are still discussing it with me.

**Jeff Sterling**: ... Can't you just tell us?

**Kurt Hummel**: Oh, hi, Jeff. I was wondering when you'd turn up.

**Jeff Sterling**: What do you mean?

**Kurt Hummel**: Well, I don't think I've ever seen Nick without Jeff, or Jeff without Nick. I was beginning to worry.

**Nick Duval**: *sings* Don't worry. Be happy.

**Kurt Hummel**: Yes.

00000

**Wes Montgomery**: Okay. After much discussion, the main roles have been decided upon. Are you ready to hear them?

- **Kurt Hummel **and **20 others **like this.

**Wes Montgomery**: Of course, we still have the some of the smaller roles to cast. But I'll post the main ones in a second.

**Jeff Sterling**: You're leaving me in suspence!

**Nick Duval**: How do you keep an idiot in suspence?

**Blaine Anderson**: I don't know, how?

**Jeff Sterling**: I'll tell you later.

**Blaine Anderson**: What? Tell me now! Don't leave me hanging!

**Nick Duval**: Bahahahaha!

**Blaine Anderson**: What's so funny about making me wait?

**Kurt Hummel**: Blaine, sweetie, read over the conversation again.

**Blaine Anderson**: But I don't- oh.

**Jeff Sterling**: Bahahahaha!

**Blaine Anderson**: *grumbles*

**Wes Montgomery**: Are we all done being stupid now?

**Nick Duval**: Yes, Wes...

**Wes Montgomery**: Good.

**Jeff Sterling**: ...

**Wes Montgomery**: Here is the cast:

Harry Potter - **Nick Duval **(Understudy - Kurt Hummel)

Ron Weasley - **Jeff Sterling **(Understudy - David Thompson)

Hermione Granger - **Rachel Berry **(Understudy - Mercedes Jones

Draco Malfoy - **Kurt Hummel **(Understudy - Trent Nixon)

Severus Snape - **Blaine Anderson **(Understudy - Nick Duval)

Albus Dumbledore - **Wes Montgomery **(Understudy - Jeff Sterling)

Voldemort - **Mike Chang** (Understudy - Blaine Anderson)

Ginny Weasley - **Mercedes Jones **(Understudy - Quinn Fabray)

Proffessor Quirrel - **Thad Harwood **(Understudy - Cameron Davis)

Cho Chang - **Quinn Fabray **(Understudy - Santana Lopez)

Cedric Diggory/Cornelius Fudge - **Cameron Davis **(Understudy - Finn Hudson)

Neville Longbottom - **Trent Nixon **(Understudy - Thad Harwood)

Bellatrix Lestrange - **Santana Lopez **

Lavender Brown - **Tina Cohen Chang **

Crabbe - **Noah Puckerman **

Goyle/Rumbleroar - **Mike Chang**

Molly Weasley/Pansy Parkinson - **Brittany Pierce **

Anyone who is not on this list who wanted a role; You _will _be in the musical, probably as a Hogwarts student or as a Death eater. Also, **Artie Abrams**, if you wanna come and direct, then feel free! (read: _Please _come!) We'll be performing from a Monday to Sunday, Understudy nights are Tuesday and Wednesday.

**Nick Duval**: ..

**Jeff Sterling**: NICK! *hugs*

**Nick Duval**: ..

**Jeff Sterling**: Congrats, man!

**Nick Duval**: ..

**Jeff Sterling**: Um, guys? He's not breathing.

**Wes Montgomery**: Oh, just make out with him or something. We have some rehersals to get on with!

**Jeff Sterling**: ...Okay! ;)

**Blaine Anderson**: Ugh, Wes! They're now making out _right there! _

**David Thompson**: We have to put up with it when you and Kurt do it, Blaine!

**Blaine Anderson**: ...

00000

**Wes Montgomery**: The first ever rehersals is under way! Kurt, is there any possibility of you calling up the New Directions and asking them to join us?

-**Kurt Hummel **and **19 others **like this

**Kurt Hummel**: I'm on it ;)

**Wes Montgomery**: I have to admit, I didn't expect it to go _this _well...

**Nick Duval**: We all already know all of the words!

**Jeff Sterling**: Yeah, man. I've seen it so many times...

**Blaine Anderson**: You guys are killing it so far!

00000

**Artie Abrams**: Goin' Back To Hogwarts is brilliant. Kurt in that blonde wig... And all of your singing is outstanding. :D

**Kurt Hummel**: Yes, blonde does suit me quite well, actually.

**Blaine Anderson**: Kurt, stop preening ;)

**Artie Abrams**: Yeah, bro, you're on now!

00000

**Wes Montgomery**: Done for the day!

**Nick Duval**: Oooh :( That was mega fun.

**David Thompson**: Yeah, it was pretty cool.

**Kurt Hummel**: Pretty? More like supermegafoxyawesomehot!

**Jeff Sterling**: Can't we just reherse some more?

**Artie Abrams**: Dude, we've rehersed the entire play twice. We need to chill.

**Trent Nixon**: But what was the _best _bit?

**Blaine Anderson**: Oh, Jeff's face when Nick had to kiss Mercedes. Hands down, best facial expression I have ever seen.

**Kurt Hummel**: Not as good as Nick's face when Jeff kissed Rachel, though. I mean, come on!

**Cameron Davis**: Or Blaine asking _'What the devil is going on heeeeeerrree?' _

**Quinn Fabray**: Also a great moment. ;)

**Wes Montgomery**: Or, when we went through it the second time, only with the understudies, and Kurt shouted about how he was in a rage, that it was the maddest he'd aver been, and then he and David just cracked up.

**David Thompson**: Or when Blaine was Voldemort, and Kurt just stood there drooling, before remembering that he was Harry. ;)

**Kurt Hummel**: That is _not _true!

**Blaine Anderson**: It's actually not. So shush.

**Jeff Sterling**: No, the best bit was all of the Redvines that I got to eat. :D

**Nick Duval**: Redvines. What the hell _can't _they do?

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Did you know that there's a scene in Twilight when they eat Redvines?

**Cameron Davis**: *Watches the whole of Twilight just to see the scene*

**Cameron Davis**: It's true. There is.

**Kurt Hummel**: ...

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Oh come on, Kurt. It's not _that _bad.

**Kurt Hummel**: Fine. It's not as awful as everyone makes it out to be.

**Blaine Anderson**: *feels betrayed in my Potterhead-ness*

**Mercedes Jones**: You're only saying that because Taylor Lautner is so hot. ;)

**Kurt Hummel**: ... Guilty as charged.

**Blaine Anderson**: *feels even more betrayed*

**Kurt Hummel**: Blaine, you know I love you the most-est. :)

-**Blaine Anderson **likes this

**Jeff Sterling**: Awww! *less-than-three*

**Nick Duval**: Less than three? OH! It's a heart!

**Jeff Sterling**: That it is :)

00000

**Nick Duval **wrote on **Jeff Sterling**'s wall:

Project Wevid is going well. - 3

**Jeff Sterling**: I know! They were totally talking earlier! - 6

**Nick Duval**: All we need to do now is steal David's phone! - 3

**David Thompson**: Why will you be stealing my phone?

**Nick Duval**: Oh... Just to play Angry Birds...

**Wes Montgomery**: And what on earth is Wevid?

**Jeff Sterling**: Nothing...

**David Thompson**: And what's with the '3' and '6'?

**Jeff Sterling**: Those are our Agent names!

**Nick Duval**: JEFF!

**Jeff Sterling**: Whoops. *hangs head in shame* Sorry...

**Wes Montgomery**: Wait... Is _Wevid _what I think it is?

**Nick Duval**: That depends on what you think it is... .

**Jeff Sterling**: If you mean that it's yours and David's couple name, then yes.

**Nick Duval**: JEFF!

**David Thompson**: _What? _

**Wes Montgomery**: WHAT THE DEVIL?

**Mr. Bangy**: Bang bang BANG!

0000

**Trent Nixon **posted a video: **Niff being beaten up by Wes and his gavel**. **Nick Duval**, **Jeff Sterling**, **Wes Montgomery** and **Mr. Bangy** were tagged.

**Mr. Bangy**: Mwa ha ha ha... MWA HA HA HA HA!

**Jeff Sterling**: *trembles with fear*

**Nick Duval**: *hides under a desk*

00000

**A/N: Ohmywizardgod, that took longer than expected. **

**Review target is 175. When I reach 175 reviews, then I'll update! If you have an idea that you want to make happen, don't forget to add it to your review: I'll write whatever you guys want me to! **

**The Unicorn Fic is coming. Be patient, m'lovelies. **

**Come on. 175 Reviews. We're gonna do it. **

**- Agent 3 xxx**


	15. Missing

**A/N: Woo! Thank you guys **_**so **_**much for the reviews! I love you! Yes, you. ;) **

0000

**Nick Duval**: Me and **Jeff Sterling** just recovered from **Mr. Bangy**'s visious, totally uncalled for attack.

-**Jeff Sterling** likes this

**Mr. Bangy**: Mwa ha ha ha!

**Jeff Sterling**: Shut up, you evil gavel!

**Mr. Bangy**: ...

**Jeff Sterling**: Whoops.

**Nick Duval**: Goodbye, Jeff! It was nice knowing you!

0000

**Kurt Hummel**: Blaine is singing in the shower. It's rather amusing. ;)

-**Nick Duval** and **Jeff Sterling** like this

**Blaine Anderson**: Hey!

**Kurt Hummel**: Blaine, sweetie... Are you on your phone in the shower?

**Blaine Anderson**: Yeah...

**Wes Montgomery**: Blaine, let go of the phone, and don't let it get wet.

**Wes Montgomery**: Blaine?

**Blaine Anderson**: OWOWOWOWWW! Ow.

**Jeff Sterling**: What was that?

**Kurt Hummel**: Blaine getting an electric shock.

**Blaine Anderson**: *wimpers*

**Kurt Hummel**: And this is why we don't use phones in the shower.

**Blaine Anderson**: Yeah. Cause it fucking hurts.

**Wes Montgomery**: Language, Blaine!

-**David Thompson **likes this

**Nick Duval**: *wink wink nudge nudge* **Jeff Sterling** ;)

**Jeff Sterling**: Eep ;)

**Kurt Hummel**: What are you wink-winking at?

**Nick Duval**: Oh, nothing...

**Blaine Anderson**: Shut up. I'm injured here.

**Kurt Hummel**: Oh, sorry baby.

**Santana Lopez**: *Pukes rainbows*

**Brittany Pierce**: Santana, are you okay? Are you ill? Did you eat too many Leprechauns again?

**Santana Lopez**: ...

**Brittany Pierce**: Because I told you, eating Leprechauns is bad for your health. Lord Tubbington would know. He eats them for breakfast.

**Santana Lopez**: ...

**Kurt Hummel**: Oh, Britt Britt, you're confusing poor Santana.

**Santana Lopez**: You understand what she's talking about, Kurt?

**Kurt Hummel**: ...Yes. What she meant to ask was why you were ill. And if you need her to come over.

**Santana Lopez**: Oh. Obviously. I'm fine, Britt. Don't worry.

**Blaine Anderson**: ... How did you know that?

**Kurt Hummel**: Kurt Hummel, fluent in four languages. English, French, Sarcasm and Brittany.

00000

**Wes Montgomery**: Okay, guys. Calm yourselves.

**Nick Duval**: But we have _costumes! _

**Kurt Hummel**: Seriously. They're not even, you know, any good...

**Blaine Anderson**: Kurt, are you kidding me? They're amazing! You're a genius.

**Kurt Hummel**: *blushes* thank you.

**Jeff Sterling**: Wait... So Kurt _made _these?

**Kurt Hummel**: Um... Yes? It wasn't hard; most people just wear Hogwarts uniform, which just means shirts and ties, which we already have. It was only Voldemort/Quirrel where there was the _real _problem.

**David Thompson**: Yes, I can imagine...

**Cameron Davis**: Hey, hey Blaine!

**Blaine Anderson**: Yes, Cameron...

**Cameron Davis**: On understudy night, you're Voldemort and I'm Quirrel!

**Blaine Anderson**: Great...

**Trent Nixon**: Blaine, why are you a moody person?

**Wes Montgomery**: Blaine and Cameron don't exactly get on...

**Trent Nixon**: Why?

**Kurt Hummel**: ...

-**Cameron Davis **likes this

**Wes Montgomery**: Becauuseeee, Cameron likes Kurt.

- **Cameron Davis **likes this

**Kurt Hummel**: ...

**Blaine Anderson**: -_-

**Kurt Hummel**: That only works when I do it.

**Santana Lopez**: I still live in fear of the army of angry Kurts.

**Kurt Hummel**: -_- -_- -_- -_-

**Santana Lopez**: EEP! *hides under table*

**Kurt Hummel**: ;)

0000

**Brittany Pierce**: Guys? Santana's missing!

**Kurt Hummel**: What?

**Brittany Pierce**: She's not answering her phone!

**Rachel Berry**: Everyone stay calm!

**Brittany Pierce**: She's not answering the door!

**Rachel Berry**: Ohmygoodness, ohmydays, ohmy, ohohoh...

**Kurt Hummel**: Brittany, have you checked under the table?

**Brittany Pierce**: No...

**Kurt Hummel**: Do that.

**Brittany Pierce**: She was under the table!

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: How did you know?

**Kurt Hummel**: I'm clever. ;)

00000

**Nick Duval**: I'm making cake!

**Jeff Sterling**: I'm helping!

**Wes Montgomery**: I'm supervising!

**Nick Duval**: Ugh, you're no fun.

**Jeff Sterling**: Yeah. Why do you have to _supervise_?

**Wes Montgomery**: Because we don't want another food fight, do we?

**Jeff Sterling**: Uh... Yes?

-**Nick Duval** likes this

**Wes Montgomery**: If you make a mess, you're cleaning it.

**Nick Duval**: Sorry, mother...

-**Jeff Sterling** likes this

0000

**A/N: Hello! Fastest updates ever! Thank you for the reviews! Next target is 200, once we reach it, I'll update! ;) **

**- Agent 3 xxx**


	16. Disney

**A/N: Hello, lovelies! We made it! Thank you for your lovely reviews! Just so you know, my laptop's having a spaz attack, so if this seems rushed or anything, it's because stuff's not been saved or whatever, and I've had to write it again. *sigh* Prompt idea from (anon) Redrose71237, so thanks :D **

0000

**Blaine Anderson**: Hey, hey, **Kurt Hummel**?

**Kurt Hummel**: Yes, Blaine?

**Blaine Anderson**: Do you want to come and hang out in my dorm?

**Nick Duval**: Is that code for making out? ;)

-**Jeff Sterling** likes this

**Blaine Anderson**: No, actually, it's not. I want to watch Disney movies, but I can't without Kurtie.

-**Kurt Hummel **likes this

**Trent Nixon**: Why?

**Blaine Anderson**: ... No reason.

**Wes Montgomery**: Me and **Mr. Bangy **love Disney movies!

**Jeff Sterling**: Mee tooo!

-**Nick Duval **likes this

**Rachel Berry**: So do I!

**Mercedes Jones**: Me, too, white boys! Why aren't we invited?

**Blaine Anderson**: Well, the idea was that we'd snuggle and watch them together, and...

**Nick Duval**: Make out?

**Blaine Anderson**: No! Well, yes, but that wasn't the _idea... _I had no ulterior motives when I asked Kurt to come and watch Disney with me.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Sure, sure... ;)

**Blaine Anderson**: *sigh*

**Rachel Berry**: So anyway, can we come and watch Disney with you?

**Kurt Hummel**: Um...

**Quinn Fabray**: I'm taking that as a yes. We're on our way now.

-**Rachel Berry **and **9 others **like this

**Blaine Anderson**: *sigh* okay then.

**Wes Montgomery**: Well, in that case, we can come and watch, too!

-**Nick Duval**, **Jeff Sterling **and **12 others **like this

**Blaine Anderson**: Oh, god...

0000

**Kurt Hummel**: So, what movie should we watch?

**Quinn Fabray**: Enchanted!

-**Kurt Hummel** and **5 others **like this

**Rachel Berry**: No, I want to watch Beauty and the Beast!

-**Cameron Davis **and **1 other **like this

**Blaine Anderson**: Aladdin. Duh.

-**Mercedes Jones **and **3 others **like this

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: You guys have to be kidding. They're all soppy romantic films! Finding Nemo is the bossest Disney film ever to be created ever!

-**Finn Hudson**, **Artie Abrams** and **2 others **like this

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Mulan!

-** Mike Chang **and **Wes Montgomery **like this

**Santana Lopez**: Only because she's Asian.

**Wes Montgomery**: RACIST SISTER! *claps*

**Brittany Pierce**: The one with cats in!

**Thad Harwood**: Lady and the Tramp?

**David Thompson**: Those are dogs, you idiot.

**Kurt Hummel**: She means Aristocats.

**Brittany Pierce**: Yeah, that one! The Alley cat is super hot.

**Rachel Berry**: ...

**Wes Montgomery**: ...

**Kurt Hummel**: Moving swiftly onwards...

0000

**David Thompson**: What have we agreed on?

**Blaine Anderson**: All of them.

**David Thompson**: What?

**Kurt Hummel**: We couldn't decide, so we're watching them all.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Ugh, silly romantic films. You grow a vagina if you watch too many.

**Blaine Anderson**: Really? Oh, god...

**Kurt Hummel**: He's joking, Blainers.

**Blaine Anderson**: ... Oh. Good. I don't want to be a girl.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Why not? You're gay, it wouldn't make a difference!

**Kurt Hummel**: NOAH!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: What?

**Kurt Hummel**: smh...

**Brittany Pierce**: What's smh? Does it stand for supermegafoxyawesomehot?

**Kurt Hummel**: No, sweetie, that's smfah. Smh means 'shake my head.'

**Brittany Pierce**: Why are you shaking your head?

**Kurt Hummel**: Because what Puck said was stupid.

**Brittany Pierce**: But why does that mean you shaking your head?

**Kurt Hummel**: Because I was!

**Brittany Pierce**: But why?

**Kurt Hummel**: Just forget it, Britt.

**Brittany Pierce**: Forget what?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: smh... she's hopeless.

**Brittany Pierce**: Why are _you_ shaking your head?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: ...

**Kurt Hummel**: You have to admit, you walked into that one, Noah.

**Brittany Pierce**: Did he walk into you while you were shaking your head?

**Kurt Hummel**: ...

0000

**Rachel Berry**: I'd forgotten how much I love this film! 3

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Me too :D

**Quinn Fabray**: It's so cutee!

**Blaine Anderson**: I know!

**Kurt Hummel**: When you meet the someone who was meant for you,

**Mercedes Jones**: Before two can become one, there's something you must do,

**Blaine Anderson**: Do you pull each others tails? Do you feed each other seeds?

**Quinn Fabray**: No, there is something sweeter everybody needs...

**Brittany Pierce**: I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss,

**Kurt Hummel**: And a prince I'm hoping comes with this,

**Trent Nixon**: That's what brings ever-aftering so happy,

**David Thomson**: And that's the reason we need lips so much,

**Santana Lopez**: For lips are the only things that touch...

**Wes Montgomery**: So to spend a life of endless bliss,

**Mr. Bangy**: Just find who you love through true love's kiss!

**Nick Duval**: *Feels abandoned and left out*

**Jeff Sterling**: Yeah, we're supposed to be the ones who Facebook-sing!

0000

**Kurt Hummel**: Blaine, you don't have to hold onto my hand _that _tightly.

**Blaine Anderson**: But it's _scary! _

**Kurt Hummel**: Honey, it's just a dragon. An _animated _dragon at that.

**Blaine Anderson**: A _scary _animated dragon, Kurtie!

**Wes Montgomery**: So this is the reason Blaine can't watch Disney movies without Kurt!

**Blaine Anderson**: *wimpers*

**Kurt Hummel**: It's gone, sweetie. Look. They're going to live happily ever after, now.

**Blaine Anderson**: *smile*

0000

**Finn Hudson**: Is Puck... _crying_?

- **Kurt Hummel** and **13 others **like this

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: NO! Of course not!

**Artie Abrams**: He is, yo.

**Santana Lopez**: He so is, I can tell.

**Brittany Pierce**: So is Blaine.

**Blaine Anderson**: So... Sweet... :') *sniff*

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: I am _not _crying! I just have a bit of dust in my eye!

**Kurt Hummel**: Sure, sure... ;)

0000

**Rachel Berry**: Who fancies a Disney song Mash up while we wait for the next film?

-**Nick Duval**, **Jeff Sterling** and **20 others **like this

**Rachel Berry**: Ready, set... GO!

0000

**Nick Duval**: If there's a prize for rotten judgement,

**Jeff Sterling**: I guess I've already won that,

**Blaine Anderson**: She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her...

**Kurt Hummel**: And you don't know why, but you're dying to try, you wanna kiss the girl,

**Finn Hudson**: Both a little scared, neither one preapared,

**Rachel Berry**: Beauty and the Beast,

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: I can show you the world, shining, shimmering, splendid,

**Mike Chang**: Tell me, Princess, now when did you last let your heart decide,

**Quinn Fabray**: Some day, my prince will come,

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Some day, we'll meet again,

**Santana Lopez**: Can you sing with all the voices of a mountain,

**Brittany Pierce**: Can you paint with all the colours of the wind?

**Mercedes Jones**: Can you feel the love tonight?

**Sam Evens**: The peace the evening brings,

**David Thompson**: You aint ever had a friend, ever had a friend, ever had a friend like me!

**Blaine Anderson**: Heigh Ho, Heigh Ho, it's of to work we go! *whistles*

**Trent Nixon**: No one to say do this,

**Wes Montgomery**: Now when I said that, I-

**Cameron Davis**: No one to say be there,

**Wes Montgomery**: Now, What I meant was-

**Trent Nixon**: No one to say 'stop that',

**Wes Montgomery**: Now, what you don't realise-

**Cameron Davis**: No one to say 'See here!'

**Wes Montgomery**: NOW SEE HERE!

**Thad Harwood**: Now there she goes, the girl is strange, no question,

**Artie Abrams**: Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?

**Jeff Sterling**: Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase,

**Nick Duval**: Hakuna Matata, it ain't no passing craze...

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: IT'S THE CIRCLE... THE CIRCLE OF LIIIFEE!

**Rachel Berry**: ... That was fun.

0000

**A/N: Hello! Thank you for all your lovely reviews, I love you all lots and lots. :D **

**Song Credits: **

**True Love's Kiss from **_**Enchanted **_

**I Won't Say (I'm in Love) from **_**Hercules**_

**Kiss the Girl from **_**The Little Mermaid **_

**Beauty and the Beast from **_**Beauty and the Beast **_

**A Whole New World from **_**Aladdin **_

**Some Day My Prince Will Come from **_**Snow White **_

**Colours of the Wind from **_**Pocahontas **_

**Can You Feel the Love Tonight from **_**The Lion King**_

**Never Had A Friend Like Me from **_**Aladdin **_

**Heigh Ho from **_**Snow White **_

**I Just Can't Wait to be King from **_**The Lion King **_

**Belle from **_**Beauty and the Beast **_

**Hakuna Matata from **_**The Lion King **_

**Circle of Life from **_**The Lion King **_

Review target is 225. See you then!

Disney Poll! What's your favourite Disney movie(s)?

- Agent 3 xxx


	17. Drunk

**A/N: Hello, lovelies! Sorry this took so long, I'm having computer issues. Thank you for your lovely reviews! The Disney Poll results say that the best Disney movie is Tangled, followed by The Lion King. Thanks to everyone who voted, it was fun :) But I have to disagree. The best Disney movies are clearly Aladdin, Enchanted, Nemo and The Lion King. ;) **

**So anyway. I now have a Tumblr, which is the same as my Fanfiction; Sweet-Porcelain16 ( . tumblr. com ) . I **_**might **_**just post some drabbles up there, so feel free to follow me! I reblog lots of cool shit, too. **

**Prompt from Redrose71237. **

**Warnings! Mentions of Smut, Drunk!Blaine, Strong Language, Sex References, Alcohol, Pretty much everything. **

**Enjoy! **

00000

**Kurt Hummel**: Blaiiiiiiine!

**Blaine Anderson**: Kuuuuuuurt!

**Kurt Hummel**: Don't goooooo!

**Blaine Anderson**: I won't be long!

**Kurt Hummel**: But I want you to stay here and snuggle with meeee!

**Blaine Anderson**: I'm not going to be long, I swear!

**Wes Montgomery**: Where are you even going?

**Blaine Anderson**: Out with some friends from my old school. We're just going for a drink, I swear I won't be long.

**Wes Montgomery**: Out for a drink? Are you sure that's a good idea?

**Blaine Anderson**: *eye roll* You're not my mother.

**Naomi Anderson**: No, but I am.

**Blaine Anderson**: Mom?

**Trent Nixon**: Bahahahahaaa, busted.

**Naomi Anderson**: Promise me you won't have too much to drink, Sweetie.

**Blaine Anderson**: No, I'll just have a beer, there's no need to worry, Mom.

**Naomi Anderson**: Okay, have fun, Honey!

**Wes Montgomery**: ...

**Trent Nixon**: Coolest.

**Thad Harwood**: Mother.

**David Thompson**: Ever.

**Kurt Hummel**: This is all very well, but Blaine's still ditching me. *sigh*

**Jeff Sterling**: Hey hey Kurt?

**Kurt Hummel**: Yeah?

**Nick Duval**: Wanna come and play Mario Kart with us?

**Kurt Hummel**: Yes! Bye, Blaine! I'm going to play Mario Kart!

**Blaine Anderson**: ... Bye, Kurt.

**Kurt Hummel**: This is Wes. He told me to tell you to go away, he's currently beating Nick in Time Trials.

**Blaine Anderson**: ... Charmed.

00000

**Jeff Sterling**: About to play a Mario Kart tournament with **Kurt Hummel**, **Wes Montgomery** and of course **Nick Duval **:)

-**Kurt Hummel** and **2 others **like this

**Wes Montgomery**: Don't forget **Mr. Bangy**!

**Jeff Sterling**: What?

**Wes Montgomery**: Don't forget the gavel!

**Jeff Sterling**: ...

00000

**Jeff Sterling**: Correction. About to play a Mario Kart tournament with **Nick Duval**, **Kurt Hummel**, **Wes Montgomery** and **Mr. Bangy. **Happy now, Wes?

**Wes Montgomery**: Yes.

**Mr. Bangy**: Bang Bang BANG!

**Mike Chang**: ... I'm sorry but that name cracks me up every time.

- **Kurt Hummel** and **20 others **like this

**Wes Montgomery**: Rude.

- **Mr. Bangy **likes this

**Nick Duval**: And I thought me and **Jeff Sterling** were weird...

**Jeff Sterling**: And I thought me and **Nick Duval **were weird...

**Nick Duval**: OHMYGOD!

**Jeff Sterling**: OHMYGOD!

**Nick Duval**: Gott im Himmel!

**Jeff Sterling**: Dieu dans le ciel!

**Nick Duval**: Wrong language, Jeff.

**Jeff Sterling**: Wrong language, Nick.

**Nick Duval**: Okay. Stop saying stuff at the same time as me. As cool as it is to be telepathic or whatever, you're creeping me out.

**Jeff Sterling**: You're creeping me out more.

**Nick Duval**: Shut up.

**Jeff Sterling**: No, you shut up.

**Nick Duval**: You shut up first.

**Jeff Sterling**: No, you.

**Nick Duval**: Shut up and kiss me.

**Jeff Sterling**: ... okay!

**Wes Montgomery**: ... My head hurts.

00000

**Nick Duval**: Aha, Kurt will never beat me!

**Jeff Sterling**: Or me!

**Wes Montgomery**: Or me!

**Kurt Hummel**: ... Challenge accepted.

00000

00000

**Kurt Hummel**: Oh yes. First place!

- **Wes Montgomery **likes this

**Nick Duval**: Hmph.

**Jeff Sterling**: Hmph.

**Kurt Hummel**: *smug wave*

**Nick Duval**: But how did you beat us?

**Kurt Hummel**: Talent. ;)

**Jeff Sterling**: I demand a re-match. Now.

00000

**Blaine Anderson** wrote on **Kurt Hummel**'s wall.

Kurtieee I loooveeee yuo adn pls lobve mee tpooo!

**Kurt Hummel**: ?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: He's drunk.

**Kurt Hummel**: I can see that.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Would you like me to translate Drunk to English?

**Kurt Hummel**: ... Please.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: He says "Kurtie, I love you, please love me too".

**Kurt Hummel**: Oh. Thanks. Um, I do love you, Blaine, you know that.

**Blaine Anderson**: Yaahhh but i lobbeee yuoo the mostedt ever and i thing your' reallu hottt an d sexxsxyy

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: He says "Yeah, but I love you the mostest ever, and I think you're really hot and sexy." How nice ;)

**Kurt Hummel**: Um, how do I respond to that?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Um, say thanks, I guess...?

**Kurt Hummel**: Thank you, Blaine.

**Blaine Anderson**: Nooo but you don't indferstand, i loive your dick itss readllu bihgggg anf iii loibveee it!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: ... I don't want to translate that one.

**Kurt Hummel**: What does it say, Puckerman.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: *hides*

**Kurt Hummel**: -_-

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: ... It says "No, but you don't understand, I love your... dick. It's really big and I love it." *hides again*

**Kurt Hummel**: Oh, god...

**Blaine Anderson**: Anddd whenn uou fyckk me ee innn theww beddd, iy;ss teally seeexxxxyyyy ansd plesas do iy ehdn i geet jomee! i loveeee yuouuu kuirtieee!

**Kurt Hummel**: Please don't translate that, Noah.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Good, I'd rather not.

**Finn Hudson**: Oh god... does that last one say what I think it does?

**Santana Lopez**: Yeah, if what you're thinking is that Blaine's asking Kurt to fuck him when Blaine gets back.

**Finn Hudson**: Oh, grilled cheesus...

**Kurt Hummel**: Oh my goodness, this isn't happening... It isn't happening...

**Brittany Pierce**: Isn't it? Why? Are we in some sort of alternate universe?

**Santana Lopez**: It is happening, Britt, but Kurt just doesn't want it to.

**Brittany Pierce**: Kurt doesn't want to make dolphin babies with Blaine?

**Santana Lopez**: He does, he just doesn't want his family knowing that he and Blaine are... Making dolphin babies.

**Brittany Pierce**: Oh.

**Kurt Hummel**: Now you've finished discussing my sex life...

**Santana Lopez**: Wait. We could have some fun with this.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: *Comes out of his hiding place* What do you mean...

**Santana Lopez**: Watch and learn.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: ... Okay.

00000

**Santana Lopez **wrote on **Blaine Anderson**'s wall.

Hey, Blaine. We've got a game for you.

**Blaine Anderson**: oooihh, a gamee=! !1!

**Santana Lopez**: If you answer all of the questions, you win a prize!

**Blaine Anderson**: Ooohhg i lobee prices!

**Santana Lopez**: So. Let's start small. When did you and Kurt have your first kiss?

**Blaine Anderson**: aftre Samn's partyy ehen he said that hr sidn;t love Dam he love d mee..

**Santana Lopez**: Care to translate, Puck?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: He says "After Sam's party, when he said that he didn't love Sam, he loved me."

**Santana Lopez**: And did you love Kurt back?

**Blaine Anderson**: hesss i lovess kurttie bit je sidn'r love me untill thennnn i;m all d=saddd

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: "Yes, I loved Kurt but he didn't love me until then, I'm all sad."

**Santana Lopez**: How sweet.

**Blaine Anderson**: i knoee

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: "I know"

**Santana Lopez**: So, Blaine... Who tops?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Santana! *dies laughing*

**Blaine Anderson**: oooh kurtt t modt of the timeee brcauseee hsi;s nost sexxxixxx esydt.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: "Oh, Kurt most of the time because he's most sexy-est."

**Santana Lopez**: Ahahahahaaaa this is fun ;)

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: I dunno, it feels kinda low, taking advantage...

**Santana Lopez**: So what? This is fun!

**Naomi Anderson**: It is 'kinda low', taking advantage of my son in his state.

**Santana Lopez**: What...

**Naomi Anderson**: Leave him alone. He's drunk. How would you like it if next time you're drunk, Blaine here decides to interrogate you on your relationship with Brittany?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Relationship... With Britt?

**Santana Lopez**: What? How did you know about that? Please, don't tell anyone...

**Naomi Anderson**: I know a lot of things. Facebook is open for anyone to see.

**Santana Lopez**: ...

**Naomi Anderson**: Now anyone who ever visits Blaine's wall will know the details of his sex life.

**Santana Lopez**: ...

**Naomi Anderson**: Good. Now go and annoy someone who isn't my son or his boyfriend.

**Santana Lopez**: *runs and hides*

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: *joins Santana*

00000

**Blaine Anderson**: ... Oh. I am going to kill Santana. And Puck.

**Kurt Hummel**: I'll help.

**Blaine Anderson**: We'll kill them together.

**Santana Lopez**: ... After you've had some wild hot sex.

**Kurt Hummel**: -_-

**Santana Lopez**: *Runs to Australia*

00000

**A/N: This is ****important****: Instead of giving you a review target, I'm going to say that I'll update when I have sufficient ideas. Right now, my mind is completely blank for ideas. So, if you have any ideas, please send them to me, because otherwise, this isn't going to get updated again. Obviously, though, I'd love any prompt-less reviews, and would love to make 250 reviews, and I'll love any reviews you send me. Buut, I really need prompts, so if you can think of anything... Then thank you guys in advance. **

**Also, My Tumblr is Sweet-Porcelain16 . tumblr . com (take out the spaces) And you never know, I might post the occasional drabble or fic preview up there. Also, I reblog lots of cool stuff. So go gollow me! I'm already planning a thing where I'll post a chapter preview up there a few days before I publish the chapter on fanfiction. It's also a great way for me to get to know some of you guys. I'd love to chat you you all! So if you have a Tumblr, I'd love it if you came and followed me. We could be friends! ;) Thanks! **

**- Agent 3 xxx**


	18. The Criminal Chipmunk

**A/N: **

**Edit: Sorry for re-posting, my computer wouldn't let me view it and said that this chapter didn't exist, so I just decided to re-post There are a few edits, especially in the end Authors Note. **

**Oh. I'm so sorry it's been so long! Over 2 months, I'm so sorry! I hope this makes up for the wait! On a lighter note, I have 269 reviews... *immature giggling* **

**Sorry. I'm calm again. **

**Oh, before I forget, my Twitter is WarblingAway, go follow me! I tweet random shit, so...**

**Anyway. **

***Dramatically opens curtains* **

**00000**

**Kurt Hummel**: Oooh, la la la, let's go dancing!

**- Nick Duval **and **Jeff Sterling **like this

**Blaine Anderson**: Kurt, are you high?

**Kurt Hummel**: My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the empire state...

**Blaine Anderson**: I'll take that as a yes...

**Kurt Hummel**: I'm not hiiiiiiighhhhhh!

**Blaine Anderson: **Warblers? I think we need to stage an intervention.

**Trent Nixon**: I don't know what an intervention is, but it sounds dramatic. I'm in.

**Kurt Hummel**: Do you like cheese?

**Rachel Berry**: Um, yes?

**Kurt Hummel**: Whheeee I'm a teapot.

**Nick Duval**: He sounds like me and **Jeff Sterling **on a good day... He's fine, guys.

**Jeff Sterling**: Yeah, absolutely nothing to worry about...

**Kurt Hummel**: I'm a sexy sheep-pig, baaaa

**Blaine Anderson**: No, this isn't right...

**Kurt Hummel**: IT'S NOT RIGHT, BUT IT'S OKAY, I'M GONNA MAKE IT ANYWAAAAAAY

**Blaine Anderson**: Kurt, don't make me come round and...

**Kurt Hummel**: Do a jig in a sombrero?

**Blaine Anderson**: Niff, what did you do to him?

**Nick Duval**: Noooooothing...

**Blaine Anderson**: Do you think I'm stupid?

**Jeff Sterling**: Is that a trick question?

**Blaine Anderson**: ...

**Wes Montgomery**: Guys, what have you done to Kurt?

**Nick Duval**: Like I said, nothing!

**Jeff Sterling**: *crosses fingers under table*

**Nick Duval**: Jeff!

**Jeff Sterling**: Nick!

**Santana Lopez**: Wanky.

**Rachel Berry**: I'm sorry, how?

**Santana Lopez**: I can find something dirty in everything, Berry.

**Blaine Anderson**: Yeah, yeah, but WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BOYFRIEND?

**Nick Duval**: Oooh, Scary Blaine.

**Jeff Sterling**: Rawr.

**Kurt Hummel**: Are you a chicken?

**Jeff Sterling**: ...

**Kurt Hummel**: Rawr. I'm a chicken.

**Blaine Anderson**: *Glares*

**Nick Duval**: It's only Redvines!

**Jeff Sterling**: For a scientific experiment!

**David Thompson**: How is getting Kurt high on Redvines a scientific experiment?

**Nick Duval**: Well, that wasn't the original plan...

**Blaine Anderson**: Then what was the original plan?

**Jeff Sterling**: Get him drunk...

**Nick Duval**: But he smelled the vodka in his water.

**Jeff Sterling**: And chased us with a stuffed cuddly Unicorn.

**Blaine Anderson**: If you don't return my boyfriend in the condition in which I left him, I will personally hunt down and kill both of you.

**Nick Duval**: Ooh, I'd like to see you reach that high.

**Jeff Sterling**: Buuuuurn!

**Blaine Anderson**: You're shorter than me, Nick.

**Nick Duval**: ...

**Jeff Sterling**: I have some aloe vera, if you need some...

**Nick Duval**: Why?

**Jeff Sterling**: For that buuuurn. :D

**Kurt Hummel**: BURN, BABY BURN!

**Nick Duval**: Hmph. Mean boyfriend.

**000000**

**Blaine Anderson** wrote on **Kurt Hummel**'s wall:

Kuuurt, are you coming out on Friday?

**Santana Lopez**: Oooh, Wanky.

**Blaine Anderson**: *eye roll*

**Kurt Hummel**: I don't think so, Blaine, sorry x

**Blaine Anderson**: Why?

**Kurt Hummel**: I'm going out with a friend. Maybe Saturday?

**Blaine Anderson**: The same friend you're with now?

**Kurt Hummel**: Uh-huh

**Blaine Anderson**: What's that? A yes or a no?

**Kurt Hummel**: Yes.

**Blaine Anderson**: But Kuuuuurt! I haven't seen you in ages!

**Kurt Hummel**: Blaine, I live across the hall from you. I see you every day.

**Blaine Anderson**: But you know what I mean.

**Kurt Hummel**: Sorry, Blaine x

**00000**

**Blaine Anderson**: I'm booooored.

**Artie Abrams**: Where's your boyfriend?

**Blaine Anderson**: Out with a friend. And Nick and Jeff are on a date, and Wes is probably making out with his gavel or something. I'm all alooooone, with nobody there beside me!

**Artie Abrams**: But you gotta have FRIEEEENDS!

**Rachel Berry**: STOP SINGING! No wonder you don't have any friends!

**Blaine Anderson**: What was that from?

**Rachel Berry**: Shrek. Duh.

**Blaine Anderson**: Oh. Sorry. I'm Disney all the way ;)

**Wes Montgomery**: ... I feel this may be a little late in the conversation to point out that I am in fact not making out with my gavel, but cleaning it.

**Mr Bangy**: Bang bang BANG!

**Blaine Anderson**: Are you kidding me? That thing's spotless!

**Wes Montgomery**: Because I clean it thoroughly every afternoon at 1.36.

**Blaine Anderson**: It's 1.36? Kurt's been gone ages...

**Rachel Berry**: If by ages you mean an hour, then yes.

**Blaine Anderson**: Wait, how do you know what time he went out?

**Rachel Berry**: Because we texted beforehand. He wanted to make sure he looked good

**Santana Lopez**: So he asked _you_?

**Blaine Anderson**: ...

**00000**

**Kurt Hummel **uploaded a photo. **Sebastian Smythe **was tagged.

**-** **Sebastian Smythe **and **Kurt Hummel **like this

**00000**

Private Messaging

**Blaine Anderson** to **Nick Duval **and **Jeff Sterling**:

Hey guys, I know you're out on your date, but... Did you see that picture Kurt posted? Of him with the guy he's out with?

**Jeff Sterling**:

No, just let me look.

**Blaine Anderson**:

Do you see the problem?

**Nick Duval**:

In total honesty? Yes.

**Blaine Anderson**:

This guy's like, totally into Kurt.

**Jeff Sterling**:

No kidding.

**Blaine Anderson**:

He's practically sitting in his _lap. _

**Nick Duval**:

I think that's taking it a bit far... This Sebastian guy's only got his arm round Kurt...

**Blaine Anderson**:

...

**Jeff Sterling**:

Okay, Blaine, we'll see what we can do.

**00000**

**Nick Duval **and **Jeff Sterling **checked into the **Lima Bean. **

**00000**

**Jeff Sterling **uploaded a photo captioned '_Convincing disguises, no?' _**Nick Duval **was tagged.

**Blaine Anderson**: You're insane.

**00000**

**Nick Duval** wrote on **Blaine Anderson**'s wall:

They're talking and laughing. It could possibly pass as flirting...

**Jeff Sterling**: _Definitely _pass as flirting...

**Blaine Anderson**: ...

**Nick Duval**: Jeff, you're not helping.

**Jeff Sterling**: Sorry.

**Nick Duval**: Anyway, this Sebastian guy's got his arm around Kurt, and Kurt's smiling at him. They're drinking coffee and talking. That's about it.

**Blaine Anderson**: _About it?_

**Jeff Sterling**: Uh oh.

**Blaine Anderson**: WHAT?

**Nick Duval**: It's not necessarily what it looks like...

**Nick Duval**: Oh shit. Yes it is.

**Blaine Anderson**: Fuck, what just happened?

**Jeff Sterling**: Noooo! Kurt! What are you dooooing?

**Blaine Anderson**: I swear, if you guys don't...

**Nick Duval**: Oh god...

**Jeff Sterling**: No! It's all fine! Look!

**Nick Duval**: Oh thank god.

**Blaine Anderson**: WHAT HAPPENED?

**Jeff Sterling**: Um, I'm not quite sure how to put this, but...

**Nick Duval**: Sebastian kissed Kurt.

**Blaine Anderson**: _What? _

**Jeff Sterling**: But Kurt pushed him off, after about... say 5 seconds?

**Blaine Anderson**: 5 seconds!

**Nick Duval**: It's not that much of a long time!

**Blaine Anderson**: You count that in your head. It is a long time.

**Jeff Sterling**: But he pushed him off, so it's fine, right? And then he got up and left.

**Blaine Anderson**: I've never felt so heartbroken in all my days.

**Nick Duval**: Sarcasm?

**Blaine Anderson**: No!

**Nick Duval**: Damn, I thought I was getting good at that.

**Blaine Anderson**: At what?

**Nick Duval**: Spotting sarcasm over Facebook. He's been 'practicing'

**Blaine Anderson**: Guyyys I don't care. I'm depressed. And deprived of attention. Come and love me.

**Santana Lopez**: Waaaaanky.

**Blaine Anderson**: Fine. Come and hug me.

**Jeff Sterling**: But Blaine-

**Blaine Anderson**: Pleeeeeeaaaaaseeee? *Puppy dog eyes*

**Jeff Sterling**: Fine...

**Nick Duval**: What?

**Jeff Sterling**: We're going to look after Blaine.

**00000**

**Blaine Anderson** wrote on **Nick Duval**'s wall:

Can you sing Soft Kitty to me?

_**- **_**Jeff Sterling**, **Nick Duval** and **5 others **like this

**Nick Duval**: Soft Kitty's only for when you're sick.

**Blaine Anderson**: Heart sick is a type of sick. So is Love sick.

**Nick Duval**: ...

**Jeff Sterling**: Soft Kitty,

**Nick Duval**: Warm Kitty,

**Wes Montgomery**: Little ball of fur,

**Trent Nixon**: Happy Kitty,

**Cameron Davis**: Sleepy Kitty,

**David Thompson**: Purr, purr, puuuurrr.

**Blaine Anderson**: *claps*

**Thad Harwood**: ... What was that?

**Blaine Anderson**: ...

**Nick Duval**: ...

**Jeff Sterling**: ...

**Wes Montgomery**: ...

**Trent Nixon**: ...

**Cameron Davis**: ...

**David Thompson**: *Thrusts the Big Bang Theory seasons 1-5 box set into your hands*

**David Thompson**: There, take it. You need it more than we do.

**Wes Montgomery**: Considering we've watched it through about 6 times.

**Cameron Davis**: What, all 5 seasons?

**Wes Montgomery**: Yup. *Nods proudly*

**Cameron Davis**: ...

**00000**

**Jeff Sterling**: There's trouble in the land of the Klainebows.

**Blaine Anderson**: ...

**Nick Duval**: The Unicorns are all hiding in the Klainebows,

**Jeff Sterling**: And the Klisses have all run away.

**Nick Duval**: Brings a tear to the eye.

**Jeff Sterling**: Doesn't it?

**Nick Duval**: The lucky leprechaun has hidden,

**Jeff Sterling**: And the ties are off the door knobs...

**Blaine Anderson**: ... Jeff.

**Jeff Sterling**: Ehe, sorry.

**00000**

**Kurt Hummel **wrote on **Blaine Anderson**'s wall:

Hey! I'm back! Where are you guys?

**Nick Duval**: *casually ignores*

**Jeff Sterling**: *Pretends I haven't heard*

**Blaine Anderson**: Oh my god, guys, I told you to be _subtle. _

**Nick Duval**: That was subtle.

**Jeff Sterling**: Yeah, originally, we were going to shout at him!

**Kurt Hummel**: ... Guys? What have I done wrong?

**Nick Duval**: Well to be honest, I don't know, but...

**Blaine Anderson**: Let me handle this, Nick.

**Kurt Hummel**: ...

**Blaine Anderson**: You cheated on me.

**Kurt Hummel**: I- what?

**Blaine Anderson**: You cheated on me with this Sebastian.

**Kurt Hummel**: This is ridiculous, I didn't cheat on you.

**Blaine Anderson**: Then explain why you kissed him.

**Kurt Hummel**: Blaine, he kissed _me_! And how do you even know about that?

**Blaine Anderson**: Um... I have my sources. But you let him kiss you!

**Kurt Hummel**: For a second, yes, but-

**Blaine Anderson**: Right. That's it. We're done.

**Kurt Hummel**: What? You can't-

**Blaine Anderson**: ...

**Jeff Sterling**: IT'S NOT RIGHT, BUT IT'S OKAY, I'M GONNA MAKE IT ANYWAY,

**Nick Duval**: PACK YOUR BAGS, UP AND LEAVE, DON'T YOU DARE COME RUNNING BACK TO ME,

**Jeff Sterling**: Blow the candles out,

**Nick Duval**: Looks like a solo tonight,

**Jeff Sterling**: The tears that'll fall, mean nothing at all,

**Nick Duval**: It's time to get over yourself,

**Jeff Sterling**: The times that you have had have been such good times,

**Nick Duval**: Blaine still loves you,

**Jeff Sterling**: But now he thinks it's time to live his life on his own,

**Nick Duval**: He guesses it's just what he must do...

**Jeff Sterling**: Oh, thunder only happens when it's raining,

**Nick Duval**: Players only love you when they're playing...

**Jeff Sterling**: 'Coz I was there when you said forever and always...

**Nick Duval**: You didn't mean it, Blainey, I don't think so,

**Jeff Sterling**: You can GO YOUR OWN WAAAAAYY,

**Nick Duval**: GO YOUR OWN WA-A-AY,

**Jeff Sterling**: I'VE GOT TO MOVE ON AND, BE WHO I AAAMMM,

**Nick Duval**: I JUST DON'T BELONG HERE, I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND,

**Jeff Sterling**: WE MIGHT FIND OUR PLACE IN THIS WORLD SOME DAY,

**Nick Duval**: BUT AT LEAST FOR NOW, I GOTTA GO MY OWN WAY...

**Jeff Sterling**: And I'm just missing yooooouuu,

**Nick Duval**: (I'm just missing you...)

**Jeff Sterling**: THEY COULD HAVE HAD IT AAAAA-AAAALLLL,

**Nick Duval**: Rolling in the DEEEE-EEEEP,

**Jeff Sterling**: But you didn't have to CUT ME OFF,

**Nick Duval**: Make out like it never happened and that WE WERE NOTHING,

**Jeff Sterling**: Once upon a time I was falling in love,

**Nick Duval**: Now I'm only falling apart,

**Jeff Sterling**: Because I liked the vieeeewwww,

**Nick Duval**: Blaine thought Kurt felt it, too,

**Jeff Sterling**: When there was mee, and yooou ...

**Wes Montgomery**: *claps*

**Nick Duval**: ... I love you, Jeff.

**Jeff Sterling**: I love you, too, man.

**Blaine Anderson**: ...

**Kurt Hummel**: I love you, Blaine.

**Blaine Anderson**: ... I love you, too, Kurt.

**Nick Duval**: *Shoots rainbow party poppers everywhere*

**Jeff Sterling**: Let's have a dance party!

**Nick Duval**: IN LONDON.

**Blaine Anderson**: Why London?

**Nick Duval**: *shakes head*

**000000**

**A/N: Whoooo! That was a long one. I'm quite proud of that. **

**Oh god, Credits for Niff's breakup medley; **

**It's Not Right But It's Okay by Whitney Houston, **

**Candles, by Hey Monday. (I'm impressed. You're usually so Top 40) **

**Cry Me Out by Pixie Lott, **

**Don't You Want Me by Human League, **

**Dreams by Fleetwood Mac, **

**Forever and Always by Taylor Swift, **

**Go Your Own Way by Fleetwood Mac, **

**Gotta Go My Own Way from High School Musical 2, **

**Missing You from A Very Potter Musical, **

**Rolling in the Deep by Adele, **

**Somebody That I Used To Know by Gotye**

**Total Eclipse Of The Heart by Bonnie Tyler, **

**When There Was Me And You from High School Musical. **

**Phew. My favourite break up songs in one big medley. :D **

**The other songs used are We Are Young by fun, and Disco Inferno from Saturday Night Fever. **

**Oh, by the waaaay, I have a competition! Ding ring ring! My 300****th**** reviewer will receive a one shot of their choice, any genre, any Glee pairing. So review away, m'lovelies! Also, if you're interested (which I doubt you are,) I've got some ideas of people's profile pictures (Take out the spaces and brackets); **

**Blaine's is this: media (.) tumblr (.) com / tumblr _ lq33ovRmtp1qkh8hh (.) jpg **

**Kurt's is this: media (.) tumblr (.) com / tumblr _ lq33ovRmtp1qkh8hh (.) jpg **

**Nick's is this: profile (.) ak (.) / hprofile – ak - snc4 / 373598 _ 272849652758742 _ 94574646 _ n (.) jpg**

**Jeff's is this: fc07 (.) deviantart (.) net / fs70 / f / 2011 / 325 / 7 / 8 / riker _ and _ curt _ by _ madison _ 679 - d4gwzn4 (.) jpg**

**And that's as far as I've got I just love them :D **

**Ooh, also ****Important Notice****: Can any of you draw? Because my other main fic, **_**Built My Life Around You **_**is complete, but I think a cover would really make it special. And I can't draw to save my life. So if you're interested, let me know, send me a PM, I'd love that very much! Thanks! **

**Darcey xx**


End file.
